Une nuit Et tout bascule
by Sockscranberries
Summary: Une nuit, alors qu'ils ont tous les deux un peu trop bu, Hermione Granger préfète en chef de Poudlard et Severus Snape, passent la nuit ensemble. Suite à cette nuit Hermione se retrouve enceinte et mal vue par l'école. Que fera Snape pour elle ?
1. Chapter 1 : Une Nuit Agitée

**Une nuit ... Et tout bascule**

**Auteur:** Alatariel Melawen (Moi quoi D )

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette histoire, appartiennent à l'incroyable J.K.R. et je n'ai pas l'audace de prétendre que je suis aussi douée qu'elle, mais c'est mon histoire et ceux qui n'aiment pas ne sont pas obligés de la lire.

**Rating: **Je met "M" à cause de certaine scènes de sexe. Je vous préveindrai à l'avance de ce genre de scènes.

**Genre: **Romance et Aventure

**Personnages: **Hermione G/Severus S (première fois pour moi que je m'essaie à ce couple)

**Résumé: **Une nuit, alors qu'il ont tous les deux (un peu) trop bu, Hermione Granger préfète en chef de Poudlard et Severus Snape, se retrouve à coucher ensemble. Suite à cette nuit Hermione se retrouve enceinte et mal vue par l'école. Que fera Snape pour elle?

**Chapitre 1: Nuit Agitée**

* * *

Severus Snape enlaça la jeune fille qu'il embrassait et la porta jusqu'à la chambre de celle-ci où il l'étendit sur le lit.

Une lueur de désir passa dans les yeux marrons de la jeune sorcière avant qu'il ne reprenne ses lèvres.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et passa ses mains sous l'uniforme de son élève, lui caressa les seins avant de lui retirer le vêtement gênant.

Hermione quant à elle retira le tee-shirt noir de son amant avant de passer ses doigts sur son torse glabre et musclé, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer un gémissement à ce dernier.

Severus n'en pouvais plus, il voulait la posséder maintenant ! D'un geste de la main il fit disparaître leurs vêtements et pénétra doucement dans l'intimité moite de sa jeune élève.

Hermione gémit et se cambra, incitant son professeur à initier un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il lui fit l'amour passionnément, et Hermione sentit l'orgasme déferler en elle, en une vague de chaleur qui l'enivra. Severus se libéra en elle quelques secondes après, sentant le sexe de la jeune fille se contracter de plaisir autours du sien.

Il roula sur le côté et ouvrit les bras, invitant son amante à s'y lover, et ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans cette position.

* * *

Severus se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Il regarda autours de lui, mais ne reconnut pas ses appartements. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Après la réunion des mangemort, qui avait duré une éternité et où il n'avait rien appris de nouveau, il avait décidé d'aller se détendre un peu en allant prendre un verre aux Trois Balais avant de regagner l'école.

Malheureusement pour lui il avait bu un peu plus (voire beaucoup plus) que de raison et était rentré à Poudlard en très mauvais état.

En voulant rejoindre ses cachots il avait croisé Hermione Granger, la jeune Miss-je-sait-tout et préfète en chef par-dessus le marché, et sans savoir ce qu'il lui avait prit, il l'avait embrassé.

Le reste de la nuit ne lui revinrent pas en mémoire, mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer.

Severus rouvrit brusquement les yeux, effrayé.

Il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ! Il n'avait pas couché avec la préfète en chef ! Il n'avait pas couché avec une élève ! N'est-ce pas ?

Il se leva et constata avec horreur qu'il était bel et bien dans les appartements d'Hermione Granger (rouge et or, foutu Gryffondors) et que celle-ci dormait profondément, couchée à quelques centimètres de là où il se tenait deux minutes auparavant.

Sans réfléchir plus, il s'habilla et fila droit à ses appartements pour y prendre une douche (froide, faut-il le préciser) et surtout réfléchir.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en entendant la porte de sa chambre claquer, et se redressa dans son lit afin d'aller voir qui venait de sortir, avant de s'y laisser retomber, les deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Merlin, elle aurait dû éviter de boire autant hier soir !

Elle pensa que c'était sûrement un de ses amis qui était venu voir comment elle allait et était repartit après avoir vu qu'elle dormait encore, et ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de qui pouvait bien l'avoir réveillée.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche bien chaude lui remettrait les idées en place. Si pas, elle espérait avoir encore une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois dans ses affaires.

Sous la douche elle se remémora les événements de la veille.

Hier avait eut lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison faisan s'affronter Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Bien évidemment Gryffondor avait battu Serdaigle haut la main. 250 à 30. Un record dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Quelques élèves avait alors dégoté quelques bouteilles de Bière au Beurre et de Whisky Pur Feu ainsi que quelques autres boissons sorcières afin de fêter dignement cette victoire pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Hermione se rappelait avoir bu plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, et être sortie de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor afin de regagner ses appartements et d'y dormir jusqu'au moins le lendemain onze heures du matin.

En chemin elle avait rencontré le professeur Snape, qui avait l'air aussi éméché qu'elle, et que ce dernier l'avait embrassé et…

Oh Doux Merlin !

Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Elle n'avait pas couché avec Severus Snape !

Elle sortit en trombe de la douche, passa son peignoir ainsi qu'une serviette autours de ses cheveux et regagna sa chambre.

Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre, et le lit défait témoignait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

C'était donc lui qui l'avait réveillée en claquant la porte une demie heure à peine avant.

-Et merde jura Hermione en commençant à s'habiller.

**Suite à venir** (pas de date prévues)

Alors comment trouvez-vous mon premier chapitre ?

**Reviews please** ;-)


	2. Chapter 2 : Enceinte !

**Hello mes chers lecteurs/trices, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic.**

**Mais avant, réponses aux review:**

Tout d'abord merci à tous d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et de l'avoir autant aprécié ! Cela me fait très plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de lecteurs ! Merci merci merci (et merci encore ... lol)

**Potteric:** Voilà le nouveau chap, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Et merci pour ta review

**Hamataroo: **Merci pour ta review !Et oui des journées trépidante pour nos amis, surtout pour Mione et Severus. Je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse lire !

**Mione-Jane et Aurélie Malefoy: **Voilà la suite les filles; j'espère que vous aimerez !

**Veny Rogue:** Merci pour ta review (sympa le pseudo). J'espère que tu as pu aller te coucher sans la suite jusque maintenant, si pas, j'espère que tu aprécieras ce chapitre et que tu dormiras bien cette nuit !

**Guignou: **Et bien, la voilà la suite tant attendue ! Et c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review.

**Peeweez: **Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir que tu aprécies mon premier chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fic, où il y a pour reprendre tes mots "tellement de possibilités"

Merci également à **Angelista** qui m'a ajouté dans ses histoires favorites, j'espère le mériter !

**Chapitre 2 : Enceinte ?!**

Elle descendit dans le hall et entra dans la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner.

Elle repéra ses amis, assis à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à côté d'eux.

-Salut Mione, la salua Ron. Tu n'es pas matinale ce matin, on est tous levés avant toi, ce qui est un véritable miracle.

-Je sais, mais j'avais un peu trop bu hier soir.

-Ouais on l'a bien vu, on a même pensé envoyer quelqu'un te raccompagner mais tu étais déjà partie.

Hermione eut un frisson en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un l'avait suivie la veille.

-C'étais gentil de votre part, mais vous voyez je m'en suis bien sortie.

« Tu parles ! » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

A ce moment là, Severus Snape entra dans la Grande Salle en faisant voler ses robes derrière lui, à la manière que tout le monde lui connaissait à Poudlard.

Il n'accorda un regard à personne, pas même à la table des Serpentard, et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

-Il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Voyons Gin, Snape n'est jamais de bonne humeur répliqua Harry, avant d'éclater de rire avec Ron et Ginny.

Hermione, ne dit rien, mais heureusement pour elle ses amis ne le remarquèrent pas.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il sembla y avoir un accord tacite entre le Maître des Potions et la Préfète en Chef.

Snape ne posait pas de questions à Hermione en classe, et Hermione ne levait plus la main pendant les cours de potion.

Lorsque Severus Snape avait le malheur d'observer la jeune femme pendant son cours, celle-ci levait les yeux, se sentant observée, et rougissait furieusement en le voyant, avant de retourner précipitamment à la potion qu'elle préparait.

C'était la troisième fois en une semaine qu'Hermione se levait en catastrophe de son lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain et y vomir (_ndt : je sais c'est pas très frais, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?_)

-Ca ne peut plus durer pensa-t-elle, je vais aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne de la pimentine, et demain je serai guérie de cette foutue grippe.

Après les cours, Hermione alla donc à l'infirmerie. Elle expliqua ses symptômes à l'infirmière de l'école pendant que celle-ci l'auscultait.

Quand elle eut fini elle regarda gravement Hermione et dit :

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau Miss Granger.

Hermione la suivit sans poser de questions, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour discuter.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière, et celle-ci ferma la porte, mais oublia d'y jeter un sort de discrétion

Elle s'installa à son bureau et fit signe à Hermione de s'installer dans un fauteuil en face de celui-ci.

-Hermione, ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas une chose facile à entendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mrs Pomfresh ?

-Hermione, vous n'avez pas la grippe… Vous êtes enceinte.

Hermione sentit son estomac faire un bond dans sa poitrine et toutes ses certitudes s'écrouler autours d'elle.

Enceinte ! C'était impossible, elle n'était pas enceinte de Severus Snape !

Hermione fondit en larme et Pompom s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, surtout pour quelqu'un de votre âge, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez avorter et…

-NON ! s'écria Hermione. Cet enfant n'a pas à souffrir par ma faute. Il n'a rien demandé et il est là, et je vais en assumer les responsabilités.

-C'est très courageux de votre part Hermione, et je vous y aiderai comme je peux.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et regarda l'infirmière.

-Vu qu'on va être amenée à se revoir souvent cette année je propose que l'on se tutoie, qu'en dis-tu ?

Hermione sourit de gratitude à l'infirmière et acquiesça.

L'infirmière reprit la parole :

-Hermione, il faut que tu me dises qui est le père, pour que nous le mettions au courant.

Hermione eut un air horrifié en entendant cela.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas garder ce fait pour nous ? demanda-t-elle

-Non Hermione, dans ces circonstances le père doit être mis au courant, ainsi que tout le corps professoral.

-Pompom, je compte sur votre discrétion, je le dirai moi-même au père et au directeur quand je me sentirai prête.

-Je peux le comprendre, mais tu devrais quand même me dire qui est le père de ton enfant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien avant que tu ne te sentes prête.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

-Bien… C'est… c'est le professeur Severus Snape.

-Quoi ! Hermione, comment est-ce que…

-Pompom, laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait. C'était après le match de Quidditch, j'avais un peu trop bu à la soirée à la Tour des Gryffondor, et apparemment le professeur Snape aussi, et nous n'avons eut conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé seulement le lendemain.

-Vous en avez reparlé depuis ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais aller le voir pour le lui dire.

-Je sais, j'irai mais… pas tout de suite.

-D'accord je te fais confiance pour cela. Tu peux t'en aller.

Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand Pompom l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

-Reviens me voir à la fin de la semaine, je te donnerai une potion anti-nausée.

Hermione sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie, mais ne vit pas que deux des pires pipelettes de Poudlard avaient écouté sa conversation avec l'infirmière et avaient un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

* * *

Je suis désolée, j'avais remarqué que ce chapitre n'apparaissait plus dans son intégralité, j'ai donc remédié à cela.

J'espère que cela n'en a pas décourager certain.

Biz à tous. **Alatariel Melawen**


	3. Chapter 3 : Conversation d'entre deux

**Bonsoir à vous mes lecteurs et lectrices ! Le moment que vous attendiez tous avec impatience est arrivé ! ****Voici pour vous et en exclusivité: le troisième chapitre ! (applause please)**

Bon fini les délires débiles de l'auteurs (noooon ne partez pas !), je ne vais pas vous les infliger plus longtemps. Mais avant le troisième chapitre voici

**Les réponses au reviews !**

**Mione-Jane: **En effet que cette histoire vous serve à tous de leçon. Buvez avec modération. (lol) En tout cas merci à toi de ta review Mione-Jane !

**Peeweez: **Merci à toi, mon séjour c'est bien passer et je suis contente que tu aies apprécier ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout auant. Bonne lecture !

**Potteric:** Ravie que tu apprécies toujours autant, merci pour ta review.

**oOo-PoP-oOo: **Au vu de ce que tu m'a écris j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, pour les flash de la nuit avec Sev, je ne sais pas si je vais en mettre, ce n'étais pas vraiment prévu au programme. Mais bon je verrai bien, suivant les besoins de l'histoires. Merci de ta suggestion et de ta review.

**Wonder-Marine: **Quel enthousiasme dans ta review, ça me fais très plaisir que tu sois aussi captivée ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres comportera ma fic, mais je sais déjà /- comment elle va se dérouler, j'espère que tu apprécieras. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**Veny Rogue: **Ca va si tu as su dormir je déculpabilise lol. Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais, la réaction de Rogue. Bonne lecture !

**Superfan:** Ah un Suisse, je suis passée près de chez toi vu que je suis allée à Genève, j'étais la pour les portes ouvertes du CERN. Mais bon fini de parler de moi, merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir. En fait, ils rappellent de leur soirée, mais je n'ai pas voulu mettre trop de détails. Mais je prends bonne note de ta remarque pour ma prochaine fic qui germe déjà dans ma petite tête. Bonne lecture à toi !

**Eileen: **Wouaw quelle review, jusqu'ici c'est ma plus longue avec celle de Superfan. Oui en effet je rentre directement dans le vif du sujet, je ne tourne pas autours du pot (lol). En effet Snape est détestable mais c'est ce qui le rend plus facile à aimer (du moins pour moi). Voilà la discussion entre Snape et Mione, j'espère que tu aprécieras. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Conversation d'entre deux**

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir de ses appartements quand Harry, Ron et Ginny y entrèrent en catastrophe et la firent asseoir de force dans le canapé.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ce matin à tous les trois ?

-Hermione, on doit te parler de quelque chose de très important dit Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en prenant sa main.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent et se fut finalement Harry qui prit la parole :

-Hermione, Parvati et Lavande disent qu'elles ont entendu hier une conversation entre toi et Mrs Pomfresh, et elles prétendent que tu es enceinte de Snape.

-Oh non… elles ne peuvent pas… elles… bégaya Hermione.

-Mione, nous on sait que ce n'est pas vrai, mais les autres eux, te traitent déjà de … « pute à Serpentard » et autres insultes bien senties et disent qu'ils comprennent pourquoi tu as autant de bonne note. Toute l'école est d'accord avec leurs propos, et j'ai honte de le dire mais, même certain Gryffondor pensent la même chose.

-Oh Merlin !

-Hermione, tu devrais démentir cela tout de suite, pour ne pas que cela prenne plus d'ampleur.

-Harry je… je ne peux pas démentir.

-Mais Mione pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

-Parce que je suis bel et bien enceinte dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ! Et de… Snape ! Hermione comment…

-Cela c'est passé après la fête à la Tour des Gryffondor quand vous avez gagné le premier math de Quidditch…

Hermione raconta à ses amis tout ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait.

-Oh Mione, je comprends et ici personne ne t'en veux. Cela doit être dur pour toi.

Ron et Ginny se joignirent à l'étreinte et Hermione sourit à ses amis.

-On t'aidera comme on pourra, mais tu devrais parler à Snape. Même si je n'aime pas trop cette idée, c'est tout de même lui le père et il doit être au courant.

-Oui je sais, mais pas tout de suite.

-D'accord dit Harry, mais ne tarde pas trop, d'ici demain toute l'école sera au courant, et je ne pense pas que Snape apprécierai d'apprendre sa future paternité par un commérage.

* * *

Hermione avait affronté le regard haineux et les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades durant toute la journée, et le soir n'en pouvant plus elle s'était dirigée vers les cachots, afin de parler au professeur de potions. Mais en l'attendant ses émotions, aidées de ses hormones de femme enceinte avaient refait surface dans son esprit et elle s'était assise dos au mur des cachots les jambes repliées et la tête sur les genoux, et avait fondu en larmes.

De ce fait elle n'avait pas entendu son professeur arriver.

Severus Snape avait terminé sa ronde, et affichait un air satisfait. Il avait surpris un couple de Poufsouffle au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie et leur avait servit une « retenue spéciale Severus Snape » : une semaine de récurage de chaudrons.

Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements avec la ferme intention d'y prendre une douche et d'y dormir paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

C'est alors qu'il l'avait vue, assise par terre, son corps parcouru de tremblements dus aux sanglots qu'elle laissait parfois échapper.

Il avait voulu l'engueuler sec, lui crier dessus, lui servir une remarque digne de Severus Snape et la renvoyer dans les dortoirs de sa maison, mais en la voyant ainsi il s'étais immédiatement radouci. Enfin de son point de vue.

-Miss Granger ? Que faîtes vous là ! Vous devriez être dans vos appartements à cette heure-ci !

Hermione releva vers lui ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Je voulais vous parler professeur Snape, de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines.

Severus soupira. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne lui en parle pas.

-Venez dit-il en la relevant et en entrant dans ses quartiers.

Hermione entra et fut surprise de découvrir un espace qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer comme étant les appartements de Snape.

La pièce dans laquelle elle était, se trouvait être le salon. Il était chaleureux et accueillant, avec des fauteuils chocolat, une table basse, et les murs recouverts d'une immense bibliothèque qui devait contenir au moins autant de livres que la réserve de la bibliothèque.

A côté de la pièce où ils étaient il y avait une table en boit brut avec 4 chaises et une petite cuisine dans les tons bleu.

-Assez-vous l'invita Snape en désignant un fauteuil, avant de s'asseoir dans celui qui lui faisait face.

Hermione s'assit et le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

Il avait laissé son masque de bâtard arrogant et supérieur. Il avait l'air presque détendu et dans ses yeux d'onyx semblait briller une flamme qu'elle ne pu interpréter. En cet instant elle le trouva simplement… beau.

Hermione inspira et voulu prendre la parole mais Seveus l'en empêcha.

-Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, il me semble que je dois vous rappeler que nous avions tous les deux abusés de l'alcool ce soir là.

-Oui professeur, j'en suis parfaitement conscience, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire, ne sera pas facile à dire pour moi et je pense, encore moins facile à entendre pour vous, mais il fallait que je vous le dise.

-Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien voilà… suite à la nuit que nous avons passés ensemble, je… je suis tombée enceinte.

La première impression de Severus, fut qu'elle lui faisait une blague –une blague de très mauvais goût- ou qu'elle avait fait un pari avec ces stupides Gryffondor. Mais en la regardant dans ses yeux chocolats il ne pu s'empêcher de croire que ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

-Malheureusement cette information à filtrer, et j'ai bien peur que demain toute l'école ne soit au courant, et je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme cela.

Des larmes brillèrent au coin de ses yeux et commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

-Et je voulais vous dire également que j'avais décidé de garder ce bébé.

Les larmes coulèrent alors délibérément. La jeune femme ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps.

Severus se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et dans un geste qu'il espéra rassurant la pris doucement dans ses bras

-Que s'est-il passé Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

-Oh ce n'est rien, tous les élèves se sont montrés odieux avec moi aujourd'hui, surtout les Serpentard. Et je suis assez sur les nerfs avec tout ça. Mais c'est bon, maintenant c'est passé.

Severus se leva et alla ouvrir une armoire, dans laquelle il fouilla un petit moment avant d'en sortir une fiole de potion qu'il versa dans un verre avant de le tendre à Hermione.

-Buvez, c'est juste une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Vous avez l'air épuisée, vous devriez dormir. Demain nous irons voir le directeur. En attendant buvez.

Hermione sourit et le remercia avant de vider son verre et de s'allonger sur le canapé et de s'y endormir cinq secondes après.

Severus la regarda s'endormir, puis la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la déposa dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle avant de quitter la chambre et d'aller prendre une douche.

Après cela il revêtit un pyjama et s'installa dans le canapé où il se mit à penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle avait dit vouloir garder le bébé, ce qui faisait de lui un futur père. Il se demanda s'il serait à la hauteur de tout cela, s'il pouvait avoir un enfant, et s'il pouvait réellement s'en occuper.

Il s'endormit beaucoup plus tard, en se disant qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que cet enfant soit heureux, et qu'il ait un père qui s'occupe de lui. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre vive la vie qu'il avait vécu.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je suis pas encore trop en retard, on est le 7 avril. Enfin quand on revient le 6 avril à 3h00 du mat je pense qu'on est pardonnable non ? (mdr)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je sais que certain s'attendaient à un peu plus d'action peut être, mais je suis comme ça, légèrement (hum hum) fleur bleue.**

**J'espère pouvoir publier un chapitre ce week-end mais rien n'est moins sur avec tout ce que j'ai déjà à faire pour l'école cette semaine et la semaine prochaine. Croisez les doigts !**

**En attedant n'hésitez pas à reviewer (oui c'est un verbe mdr)**

**Bizz à tous. Alatariel Melawen**


	4. Chapter 4 : Entretien avec le directeur

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voilà enfin le 4ème chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire et à le publier, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire pour l'école, et je ne suis pas prête d'être tranquille avec tout ça. Enfin restons positif.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Nightshad: **Hé bien bienvenue à toi, je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lecteurs et lectrices. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon côté fleur bleue, je me sens moins seule. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Love Snape: **Je trouve aussi que Snape est trop chou dans ce chapitre mdr. Et il n'a pas fini de vous étonner, j'ai quelques idées... Je n'en dit pas plus, sinon bonne lecture à toi aussi.

**Aodren:** Et bien voilà, tu vas être satisfaite de voir les réactions de Snape dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**Veny Rogue: **Fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, autant que les autres. Biz à toi

**Hiryu-san:** A moi aussi le couple Hermione/Severus est le préféré. Oui en effet, on ne connait pas beaucoup de choses sur Snape, et je trouve ça un peu dommage. Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ta review.

Merci également à **Ryrynie** qui m'a ajouté dans ses favoris !

Je voudrai aussi vous dire, que je lis toutes vos review evidemment, et que vos critiques me font plaisir, et que je tiens compte de vos remarques et idées, pour cette histoires, et pour les autres qui germent dans mon esprit.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla, elle trouve son professeur assis à son bureau, corrigeant des copies d'élèves. Quand elle sortit de la chambre il l'interpella.

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci, votre potion du y est pour beaucoup.

Il acquiesça et retourna à ces copies.

-Heu… Professeur dit Hermione.

Snape releva la tête.

-Je ne voudrai pas paraître envahissante, mais est-ce que je pourrai utiliser votre salle de bain ? J'aimerai prendre une douche avant d'aller en cours.

Si Snape fut surpris par la demande de son élève, il ne le montra pas et dit :

-Heu… oui, oui bien sûr, C'est la première porte sur votre droite.

-Merci professeur.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain, et fut une fois encore surprise de la décoration. La salle de bain était dans les tons bleus et blancs, et non vert et argent comme elle croyait qu'ils seraient, étant donné qu'elle était dans les appartements du directeur des Serpentards.

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien et fini de la réveiller. Tout en se savonnant, la jeune fille commença à penser à son professeur de potions qui était chez lui, tout le contraire de ce qu'il montrait en classe.

Là il était aimable et elle avait l'impression qu'il l'écoutait vraiment, alors qu'en classe il redevenait le bâtard graisseux des cachots et se moquait d'elle devant les élèves.

Il était définitivement différent.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Snape vit qu'elle avait revêtu son uniforme de l'école qu'elle avait repassé grâce à un sort, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, qui laissait dépasser quelques mèches qui encadrait son beau visage.

En la voyant ainsi habillée, il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Il se repris néanmoins.

-Bien Miss, je vais arranger un entretien avec le directeur pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, dépêcher-vous d'aller déjeuner, vous commencez par mon cours, et vous savez à quel point je déteste les retards.

Hermione lui sourit doucement, et sortit des cachots pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis.

-Salut Mione, bien dormi ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, ça peut aller, je suis allée parler à Snape hier soir.

-Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Ginny.

-Il n'a pas vraiment réagit, je suppose qu'il lui faut du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Je lui ai tout dit et ensuite j'ai fondu en larmes. Nous avons un peu parlé, et ensuite il m'a fait boire une Potion du Sommeil. Je me suis réveillée là bas il y a une demie heure. Il a dit qu'il allait arranger un entretien avec Dumbledore.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop vache avec toi.

-Moi j'ai surtout peur de me faire renvoyer. Il est dit dans le règlement qu'il ne peut y avoir de relation plus ambiguë qu'une simple relation élève/professeur à Poudlard, et que si on ne respecte pas ce point du règlement, les sanctions peuvent aller jusqu'au renvoi de l'élève ou du professeur.

-Si sur ce coup là, tu arrives à faire renvoyer Snape, Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux Hermione.

-Harry ce n'est pas drôle. S'insurgea Hermione tandis que Ron et Ginny pouffaient dans leurs assiettes. Allez dépêchez-vous, on commence par potion. Dit elle en entendant la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonner.

En traversant les couloirs qui les séparaient des cachots, Hermione entendit que les élèves parlaient sur son passage, quelques-uns auraient bien voulu la bousculer, mais Harry et Ron l'encadraient, protecteurs, comme les deux frères qu'ils étaient pour elle.

Snape les fit entrer dans sa classe, sa seule présence intimant le silence, et les fit asseoir à leurs places respectives, et malheureusement pour elle, Hermione se trouvait être à côté de Drago Malefoy.

Quand il la vit s'asseoir à côté de lui, Drago se leva et demanda

-Professeur ?

-Oui Mr Malefoy ?

-Est-ce nécessaire que Granger s'asseye à côté de moi ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul pour ma potion.

-Oui Mr Malefoy, c'est nécessaire. Et à l'avenir, je vous prie d'éviter de contester mes décisions et la façon dont je donne mes cours. Je suis plus compétent que vous dans cette matière. Maintenant taisez-vous et travaillez.

Drago se rassit, visiblement vexé de se voir remettre à sa place par son directeur de maison, qui l'avait toujours favorisé jusque là, et devant les Gryffondor de surcroît.

Le cours passa calmement sans d'autres incidents que l'explosion du chaudron de Neville. Hermione avait fini sa potion, et au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à mettre un échantillon dans une fiole, Drago se pencha vers elle.

-Crois tu, qu'il serait possible que tu m'accordes les même faveurs que tu accorde à Snape en dehors de cours.

Tout en disant cela, il avait mis sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, et la remontait dangereusement vers sa culotte.

CLAC

-Malefoy !

Hermione s'était levée et avait giflé Drago, que se tenait maintenant la joue.

-Hé bien Mr Malefoy, il semble que ce matin, vous prenez un malin plaisir à perturber mon cours.

Drago le regarda, estomaqué.

-Mais enfin professeur, c'est cette folle de Granger qui m'a giflé ! Je n'ai rien fait.

-Entre nous Mr Malefoy, vous et moi savons très bien que Miss Granger ne vous a pas giflé sans une raison valable. Maintenant asseyez-vous et terminez moi votre potion.

Snape repartait vers son bureau quand Malefoy lança, pour que tout le monde l'entende :

-Evidemment, ça a des avantages de se faire sauter par son prof ! N'est-ce pas Granger ?

Hermione avait viré écarlate, et Snape s'était tourné vers Malefoy, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Mr Malefoy, je pense que notre bien aimé concierge, Mr Rusard, se fera une joie de vous avoir en retenue tous les soirs de cette semaine à partir de 20h00.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, et tous les élèves se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires dans leur sac, et de sortir des cachots.

-Miss Granger, l'interpella Snape, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir des cachots en compagnie de Harry et Ron, pouvez-vous rester quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

Hermione demanda à Harry et Ron de prévenir McGonagall qu'elle serait légèrement en retard à son cours et s'approcha du bureau de Snape.

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demanda-t-elle alors que la porte claquait derrière eux.

-Oui, je voulais vous dire que j'ai convenu d'un entretien avec le directeur, cet après-midi, à la fin de vos cours.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Vous irez directement à la gargouille de pierre qui garde le bureau du directeur. Le mot de passe est « baguette réglisse ».

Maintenant allez en cours, je vous ai assez retardé, et il est inutile d'alimenter les rumeurs qui circulent déjà dans cette école, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire en coin qu'Hermione lui rendit en sortant de la classe.

* * *

Après ses cours, Hermione se dirigeait donc vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta les escaliers en spirale avant de frapper à la porte en chêne qui se trouvait devant elle

-Entrez dit une voix à l'intérieur

Hermione entra et se trouva face à Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau, et à Severus Snape assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore, asseyez-vous dit-il en désignant un fauteuil juste à côté de Snape.

Quand Hermione fut assise, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bien Miss Granger, le professeur Snape m'a fait part de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, et de votre situation. Même si vous êtes maintenant considérée comme adulte dans le monde sorcier, votre situation est embarrassante et précaire. Vous êtes encore sous la tutelle de vos parents.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Et vous ne pourrez subvenir aux besoins de cet enfant toute seule n'est-ce pas ? Même si, je suis sûr vos parents vous apporteraient leur aide.

J'ai pris la liberté de leur écrire une lettre, expliquant la situation dans les grandes lignes. Le Poudlard Express les amènera à Poudlard demain après-midi, et nous conviendrons de la meilleure solution ensemble.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Vous semblez déjà avoir une idée Albus, pouvons-nous la connaître ?

-Oui Severus vous avez raison, j'ai peut-être une solution, qui rétablira également votre réputation, mais je ne peux vous en faire part, sans le consentement des parents de Miss Granger.

Nous nous reverrons donc demain après-midi et je vous en ferai part. Vous pouvez disposez tous les deux.

Hermione et Severus se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Hermione fit volte-face alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Monsieur le directeur ?

-Oui Miss Granger

-Une telle situation ne devrait-elle pas être synonyme de renvoi ?

Albus Dumbledore soupira.

-En principe oui, Miss Granger, mais comprenez moi bien, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon meilleur professeur de potion et la meilleure élève de cette école.

Hermione rougit au compliment, et sortit du bureau après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée au directeur.

Hermione dévala les escaliers et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements quand Snape l'interpella.

Hermione se retourna vers lui

-Oui professeur ?

-Miss Granger, hier quand vous m'avez expliquer que vous étiez enceinte, je n'ai pas réagit. En fait il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre et encaisser la nouvelle. J'ai presque 40 ans, et même si c'est un âge encore jeune chez les sorciers, vous venez m'annoncer du jour au lendemain que vous êtes enceinte. Une telle nouvelle a de quoi surprendre.

-Je sais monsieur, j'avais compris qu'il vous faudrait un peu de temps avant de réagir.

-Bien sûr, venant de vous… En fait ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je ferai mon possible pour subvenir à vos besoins et à ceux de l'enfant, et que je vous aiderai de mieux que je pourrai pendant et après votre grossesse.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

-Merci professeur, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus intelligente. Allez vous coucher maintenant, nous nous reverrons demain avec vos parents.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas encore écrit, mais j'espère avoir le temps de le faire dans un délais de deux semaines. J'espère vous voir toujours fidèle au poste !

Biz à tous. **Alatariel Melawen**


	5. Chapter 5 : L'annonce

**Bonjour à tous ! Avant de répondre aux review, et de vous laisser lire la suite de l'histoire, je voudrai vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je répondrai en "review reply" aux personnes inscrites sur et que je répondrai ici, seulement à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit, se sera plus facile pour moi. Merci de votre compréhension**

**Place aux review:**

**Guignou: **Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite tant attendue ! Bonne lecture.

**Klemence: **Merci également pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Veny Rogue:** Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois. J'ai tenu compte de ta remarque, les parents d'Hermione n'ont pas appris la grossesse de leur fille par hiboux, elle va tout leur dire de vive voix. Merci pour ta critique constructive, et bonne lecture.

**Nightshad: **J'espère que même si cette suite ne se passe pas comme tu le pensais, tu l'apprécieras tout de même. Merci pour ta review

**Love Snape: **ç'aurait été une bonne idée d'endoloriser ce cher Drago, mais Sev aurait eu des ennuis. Bonne lecture à toi !

**Aodren: **Merci pour ta review, j'ai vraiment apprécié. Et oui Drago est vraiment détestable, pour le besoin de l'histoire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Hiryu-san: **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. Bonne lecture.

**CutieSunshine : **T'as review m'a vraiment plu, merci. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Padminirogue : **Vu que je t'ai déjà répondu, je ne peux que te remercier une seconde fois, et te souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione accueillit ses parents aux grilles du château, décidant de tout leur raconter en chemin.

Quand ils arrivèrent, sa mère descendit de la calèche tirée par les sombrals et enlaça sa fille. Son père fit de même quelques secondes après.

-Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui c'était assez agréable répondit son père.

-Hermione chérie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda sa mère. Nous avons reçu une lettre de Dumbledore nous demandant de nous rendre à King's Cross et d'y prendre le train pour venir jusqu'ici, pour te rejoindre.

-Venez, rejoignons le château, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elle leur raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente.

Ce fut sa mère qui fut la première à réagir en s'arrêtant et en posant sa main sur sa bouche en signe d'étonnement.

-Oh mon Dieu, Hermione ! Enceinte ! A 17 ans.

Son père n'avait rien dit, mais était visiblement aussi choqué que sa femme.

-Maman, papa, je veux que vous sachiez que nous avions tous les deux abusés de l'alcool, ce qu'il s'est passé n'est en aucun cas la faute du professeur Snape, nous étions deux cette nuit-là. Mais nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de garder l'enfant.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi nous sommes ici, dit son père. Hermione, je voudrai rencontrer cet homme.

-C'est prévu papa, nous nous rendons au bureau du directeur pour décider de ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, et le professeur Snape y est déjà, ils nous attendent.

-Bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de pierre, et Hermione donna le mot de passe. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand on l'y eut invité.

Dumbledore et Snape s'étaient levé et serraient à présent la main des parents d'Hermione.

-Mr et Mrs Granger les salua Dumbledore.

-Je vous en prie, dit Mrs Granger, appelez-nous Jane et Richard.

En voyant entrer les parents d'Hermione, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle leur ressemblait beaucoup. Jane Granger avait la même taille qu'Hermione, elle était mince et avait les cheveux légèrement bouclés, comme ceux de la jeune fille. Richard Granger était grand, et en voyant ses yeux, Severus comprit de qui Hermione tenait ses yeux chocolat.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix du père d'Hermione.

-Alors professeur Dumledore, ma fille m'a dit que vous aviez une solution à nous proposer, vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière.

-Oui en effet Mr Gran… Richard. Vu que ce qu'il s'est passé à fait le tour de l'école, et que Hermione et Severus en subissent grandement les conséquences en cours, et que cette histoire risque d'être ébruitée jusqu'au ministère de la magie, j'ai pensé qu'Hermione et Severus devraient… se marier.

Hermione eut du mal à réaliser ce que Dumbledore venait de dire. Elle devait se marier avec Snape ? Passer le restant de sa vie avec lui ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix douce du directeur :

-Miss Granger ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes prête, à vous marier avec le professeur Snape. Celui-ci a déjà exprimé son accord, nous n'attendons plus que le votre.

Son accord ? Snape était donc d'accord pour se marier avec elle ? C'est vrai que ce mariage avait des avantages. Snape et elle pourraient élever leur enfant ensemble, et en plus ils retrouveraient tous les deux leur honneur et leur réputation. Elle regarda Snape. Il lui avait dit la veille qu'il l'aiderait d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'occuper de l'enfant. S'ils devaient se marier pour le bien du petit être qui grandissait en elle, et bien soit, ils se marieraient.

-Oui, j'accepte.

* * *

Severus ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de se marier avec la jeune fille, ou la dissuader de l'épouser. Bien sûr, elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme avec les années. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille de onze ans qu'il surnommait de Miss-je-sais-tout, elle avait grandit, et d'après lui, avait gagné en maturité. Car il lui en fallait pour accepter le fait d'être enceinte de lui, le « bâtard des cachots », et encore plus pour accepter de se marier avec lui. Il ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions, il savait qu'elle l'épousait pour leur enfant. Il n'espérait pas qu'elle l'aime, non, loin de là, il espérait seulement, qu'ils arriveraient tous les deux à mettre leurs différents de côté, et à s'entendre.

Après tout, la cohabitation entre ces deux êtres, ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Non ?

* * *

La date du mariage fut fixée. Il devait avoir lieu une semaine après, ce qui laissait le temps aux parents d'Hermione d'organiser la réception, et à Hermione de l'annoncer à ses amis. Hermione insista auprès de ses parents de ne pas inviter trop de monde, elle voulait un mariage simple, juste avec ses amis et ses parents. Pendant qu'elle bataillait ferme avec sa mère sur le sujet, elle perçu dans les yeux de Severus un éclat de reconnaissance. Apparemment lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une grande réception avec plein de monde.

Finalement il fut convenu que seul les professeurs de Poudlard, Harry, les Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Kingsley et Tonks assisteraient au mariage.

Le lendemain du mariage, les parents d'Hermione repartiraient pour Londres.

En tout bon fiancé, Severus fit une demande officielle à Hermione, et lui offrit une bague. Celle-ci accepta bien sûr la demande de Severus, ainsi que la bague.

Quand elle la montra à ses amis, ceux-ci pouffèrent.

-Même en te demandant en mariage, il reste Serpentard dit Harry entre deux fou rire

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. En effet sa bague était en argent, avec en son centre, une émeraude. Une bague parfaitement Serpentard donc.

Harry, Ron et Ginny finirent par reprendre leur sérieux.

-Hermione, dit Harry en la regardant gravement, es-tu sure que tu fais le bon choix en épousant Snape ?

Hermione soupira. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de question.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous deux. Et puis, je pense que c'est bien que mon enfant, enfin… notre enfant, connaisse son père. Et puis Snape ne peut pas être si terrible que cela.

Ron lui jeta un regard, disant clairement qu'il en doutait, mais ne dit rien.

Harry prit les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes.

-Hermione, si tu es heureuse, ou si tu penses que tu le seras, alors nous acceptons ton choix. Aucun de nous trois ne te jugera, et quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour te soutenir, et t'aider s'il le faut.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, et pleura. Pas de tristesse, mais plutôt de soulagement. Oui, elle était soulagée que ses amis approuvent son choix, et la soutienne. Elle avait besoin d'eux, surtout en ce moment.

Au bout d'un moment Hermione se redressa et adressa un regard de reconnaissance à ses amis. Harry la regarda, et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

-Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cette suite, même si un peu courte, vous a plu. Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez?**

**Comme d'habitude je n'avance pas de date pour la suite, elle n'est pas encore écrite, et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de m'y atteller.**

**En attendant, j'attends vos review avec impatience !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Le mariage

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser si je vous ai fait patienter plus longtemps que prévu, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ce chapitre, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas beaucoup d'inspiration non plus. Mais bon, maintenant je suis là, et le chapitre aussi. C'est celui que vous attendidez tous (oups je m'avance un peu là...) le mariage !**

**Mais avant je réponds vite aux review, et remercie ceux que me les ont envoyés.**

**Siana: **Personnellement je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre vous y ont pensé à cette solution, mais je trouvait que cela amenait beaucoup de possibilités dans l'histoire. Merci pour ta review

**Klemence: **Je sais ce chapitre était court, mais je n'aime pas les faire trop long, sinon ça ne va pas dans le découpage de l'histoire. Bonne lecture à toi !

**Love Snape: **Ah non désolé, c'est une surprise, je ne voudrai pas gâcher le suspence (en même temps, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidée, un tirage au sort peut-être lol)

**Eileen19: **Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois, et avec des review aussi longue que les chapitres, j'adore ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les critiques, cela fait avancer. J'ai réaliser que les événements s'étaient un peu trop bousculés, j'y ferai attention pour les prochains chapitre. En tout cas merci pour cette critique constructive, et bonne lecture !

* * *

La cérémonie eut donc lieu une semaine après la demande officiel de Severus. Elle eut lieu dans le parc de Poudlard près du lac.

Etaient invités à la cérémonie : les professeur du château, les Weasley ; Tonks, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nevile et Luna. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas été invité (c'est-à-dire la majorité) devaient rester au château durant la cérémonie et un sortilège de Fidelitas avait été placé, empêchant quiconque n'ayant pas été invité de divulguer que le professeur Snape épousait Hermione Granger.

Cette protection avait été mise en place pour que Severus puisse conserver son rôle d'espion au ceint des mangemorts le plus longtemps possible.

La cérémonie débuta par la marche nuptiale. Tous les invités se levèrent pour voir arriver Hermione Granger au bras de son père.  
Contrairement à la tradition, Hermione ne portait pas de robe blanche, mais une simple robe bleu pastel qui la mettait bien en valeur.

Severus, lui, portait une de ses habituelles robes de sorcier noires, mais celle-ci paraissait plus… élégante, bien que personne n'ait sur dire pourquoi.

Hermione avait demandé à Ginny d'être son témoin, alors que le témoin de Severus était Rémus Lupin, qui était la seule personne pour laquelle Severus éprouvait un sentiment qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amitié, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture.

Richard Granger mit la main de sa fille dans celle tendue de Severus et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme, et Dumbledore commença la cérémonie.

Après les sempiternelles recommandations à propos du mariage, ils passèrent aux vœux.

-Miss Granger, acceptez-vous d'épouser Severus Snape ici présent ?

-Oui je le veux. Sur ma magie et sur ma vie, je jure d'être désormais fidèle à Severus Tobias Snape.

Hermione prit le couteau d'argent que lui tendait Dumbledore et s'entailla la main, afin qu'une fine goutte de sang tombe dans la coupe que Dumbledore tenait dans ses mains, entre les deux futurs époux.

-Et vous Mr Snape, acceptez-vous d'épouser Miss Granger ici présente ?

-Oui je le veux, Sur ma magie et sur ma vie, je jure d'être désormais fidèle à Hermione Jane Granger

Il prit à son tour le couteau et s'entailla également la main. Une goutte de sang vint rejoindre l'autre dans la coupe, et Dumbledore la leur tendit. Ils burent chacun à leur tour le liquide contenu dans la coupe.

Ils se passèrent mutuellement les anneaux à la main, et échangèrent un chaste baiser, avant de se retourner vers la foule qui s'était levée et applaudissait.

La soirée qui suivit le mariage fut assez calme, tout le monde voulait féliciter les jeunes mariés, au grand dam de Severus.

Celui-ci regardait sa jeune épouse parler et plaisanter avec Ginny et Luna. Elle avait fait un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui tombaient gracieusement sur ces épaules. Elle paraissait enjouée et rayonnante, et cela là rendait plus belle encore.

Quand le jeune Potter vint inviter Hermione à danser, Severus eut un petit pincement au cœur. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant, et ils dansaient tous les deux lentement.

Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il fit cela, Severus s'avança sur la piste de danse et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Mr Potter, pourrais-je récupéré ma jeune épouse pour cette danse ?

-Oh, bien sûr professeur dit Harry en souriant.

Il se détacha d'Hermione, lui fit un baiser sur le front et partit rejoindre Ginny et Ron.

Severus rapprocha Hermione de lui et mis sa main sur sa taille, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Il avait ses yeux onyx plongés dans ceux, chocolat, d'Hermione.

-Seriez-vous jaloux professeur ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire mutin.

-Au vu des circonstances, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Severus et me tutoyer.

-Oh oui, excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude. dit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

-Pourquoi serai-je jaloux je te prie ?

-Parce que tu as envoyé balader Harry alors que je dansais avec lui.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, je voulais juste danser avec ma femme, et lui parler.

-Hum dit Hermione, peut convaincue.

Ils continuèrent à danser, puis allèrent s'installer à une table et parlèrent une bonne partie de la soirée.

Vers une heure du matin, voyant Hermione s'endormir, Severus décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs appartements. Il saluèrent leurs amis (enfin, Hermione salua ses amis, Severus, lui, grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles aux professeurs et aux membres de l'Ordre) et quittèrent le parc.

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots et Severus donna le mot de passe au portrait qui s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage.

-Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher tout de suite. dit Severus ( _nda : naaaah ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, perverses …)_

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et Hermione s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, regardant le lit avec un petit air craintif sur le visage.

Severus l'ayant vu s'arrêter, suivit son regard et sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons rien cette nuit si tu ne le souhaites pas.

Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire timide.

-Mais… c'est la nuit de noce et… je… heu…

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vais pas t'obliger à coucher avec moi sous prétexte que c'est la nuit de noce. Après tout les règles sont faites pour être contournées, tu devrais le savoir, toi plus que quiconque.

Cette fois-ci Hermione eut un franc sourire envers son époux.

-Merci Severus.

Et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour en ressortir un quart d'heure après, vêtue d'une nuisette noire.

Elle se coucha pendant que Severus entrait à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Quand il ressortit, Severus s'arrêta devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Hermione s'était endormie pendant qu'il se changeait, et elle avait maintenant un air paisible sur le visage.

Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, remettant derrière son oreille une mèche qui avait glissé sur son joli visage, puis se coucha à ses côtés, veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

Pendant la nuit, Hermione bougea dans son sommeil, et Severus se réveilla sentant un poids sur son torse. Hermione y avait posé sa tête et dormait toujours paisiblement.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Severus se rendormit.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, se sentant observée. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit de un que sa tête était posée sur le torse de son maris, et de deux que celui-ci la contemplait dans son sommeil.

En la voyant ouvrir les yeux Severus dit simplement

-Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ?

Hermione se redressa dans le lit et le regarda. Il n'avait l'air nullement fâché, il semblait même… amusé de la situation.

-Heu oui merci. Je suis désolée si tu n'as pas bien dormi à cause de moi.

Severus la regarda en souriant.

-Oh non au contraire, j'ai très bien dormi.

Après un moment de silence il ajouta.

-Je pense que nous devrions nous lever, les elfes ont sûrement dû apporter le petit déjeuner à l'heure qu'il est.

Joignant le geste à la parole il se leva, et alla ouvrir un grande armoire sur la gauche, où se trouvaient ses vêtements, et Hermione eut tout le loisir de l'observer.

Il avait un torse imberbe, et musclé, parcourut parfois de quelques cicatrices. Il était pâle bien sûr, mais Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau ainsi.

Elle se leva à son tour, et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain, avant de rejoindre Severus dans la salle à manger.

Severus passa le reste de la matinée à corriger les copies d'élèves, alors qu'Hermione contemplait les livres qui étaient maintenant à sa disposition. La voyant regarder, toucher et feuilleter quelques livres Severus se leva sans bruit pour aller se placer derrière elle. Hermione sursauta quand un bras passa au-dessus du sien pour aller prendre un livre. Elle se retourna et Severus lui tendit le livre qu'il venait de prendre.

-Je pense que ce livre pourrait t'intéresser, il y a un chapitre qui parle de la potion « Sensorial » et j'aimerai avoir ton avis dessus. Le devoir que tu m'as rendu à propos de cette potion était très intéressant.

-Oh merci Severus.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, ses jambes repliées sous elle, et commença sa lecture, alors que Severus continuait à corriger ses copies, maudissant parfois quelques élèves pour leur manque d'intelligence et d'intérêt pour l'art des potions.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, Hermione avait rapidement parcourut le livre, et ils en avaient débattu tout l'après-midi, exposant leur point de vue, argumentant quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un point… Severus et Hermione découvrirent qu'ils étaient tous les deux de grands passionnés, et que les idées de l'autre sur un sujet n'étaient parfois pas si mauvaises que ça.

Ce soir là, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus et que celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras avant de s'endormir tous deux paisiblement.

* * *

**Voilà les amis (vous permettez que je vous appelle "amis" ? non ? Tant pis je me permet toute seule), ainsi se termine ce chapitre consacré au mariage de nos deux tourteraux. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, comme toujours, je ne m'avance pas trop dans les dates, car je ne suis pas sure de les respecter. J'espère cependant pouvoir en publier un dans le courant de la semaine du 18 mai, mais quand? **

**That's the question !**

**Biz à tous ! Alatariel Melawen.**


	7. Chapter 7 : l'Ordre du Phénix

Hello à tous ! J'ai réussis à boucler ce chapitre en à peine une semaine, et il fait quatre pages ! Le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit. Et encore, je l'ai coupé, une partie du prochain chapitre est donc déjà rédigée ! Bonne nouvelle non?

Merci de m'être fidèle en tout cas, j'aprécie beaucoup vos review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, c'est d'ailleur pour cela que je vous répond !

**Eileen19 : **Merci encore pour ta review, comme d'habitude elle est très apréciée. Ce chapitre répondra à ta question "comment les élèves vont-ils réagir", ou du moins **un** élève... je te laisse deviner lequel. Bonne lecture.

**Diane : **Et non chère Diane, Snape ne finira pas sa vie seul, il mérite bien d'être aimé !

**Love Snape :** Et oui, on rêve toutes d'avoir un Severus à nos côtés (du moins... moi). Oui les vêtements de Snape pour le mariafe auraient pu être verts, je n'y ai pas pensé quand j'ai écrit le chapitre.

**Veny Rogue : **Voilà Veny, j'ai retrouvé ma super inspiration. J'espère que tu aprécieras le chapitre. (Oui Severus est trop sexy !!)

**La Souris : **Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. J'espère que tu aprécieras autant ce chapitre que le reste de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Hermione demanda à Severus :

-Quel nom penses-tu que je doive prendre à l'école et pendant les cours ? Mrs Snape ou Miss Granger ?

Severus parut surpris par la question et prit un moment avant de répondre :

-Et bien, je suppose que si tu n'as pas envie de te faire appeler Mrs Snape, tu peux reprendre ton nom de jeune fille.

Hermione le regarda un instant

-Severus tu as mal compris ma question. Je ne ressens pas de honte à être ta femme et à porter ton nom. Je me demandais si cela n'allait pas gêner les professeurs de m'appeler Mrs Snape.

Severus sembla se détendre d'un coup, et haussa les épaules.

-Non, ils ne seront pas gênés. Et après tout, tu es ma femme à présent, ils devront s'y faire. Moi par contre je continuerai à t'appeler Miss Granger en cours. Le fait de d'appeler Mrs Snape pendant mon cours me parait un peu malsain.

-Oui tu as raison.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur petit déjeuner par la pendule qui sonnait 8h00. Severus et Hermione se levèrent donc. Hermione pris son sac et Severus lui ouvrit galamment la porte.

-Par quoi commences-tu aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai un double cours de métamorphose avant le déjeuner. Et toi ?

Severus soupira de résignation.

-J'ai cours avec les premières année de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Un vrai plaisir ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione sourit.

-Je dois passer à l'infirmerie après les cours, je te rejoindrai ici après.

-D'accord, passe une bonne journée, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La matinée se passa calmement pour Hermione. Les professeurs l'appelaient désormais Mrs Snape, ce qui perturbait un peu les autres élèves, mais pas Hermione, qui se sentait étrangement elle-même lorsqu'on l'appelait par ce nom.

Après le déjeuner, qu'elle passa avec ses amis, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de potions, où la jeune femme prit place à côté de Malefoy et Severus commença sont cours calmement, avec quelques remarques sarcastiques pour certains élèves.

Lorsqu'il posa une question à la classe, il ne fut pas surpris de ne voir que la main d'Hermione se lever.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle fut interrompue par Drago Malefoy qui lança avec son ton méprisant :

-Pourquoi n'appelez-vous donc pas votre femme, Mrs Snape ?

Severus sentit son sang faire un tour, mais répondit.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien Mr Malefoy. Maintenant si vous laissiez…

-Avouez que c'est parce que vous avez honte d'avoir épousé une Sang de Bourbe !

Toute la classe retint son souffle en attendant la réaction de Snape. Mais celui-ci garda son calme, et dit simplement :

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure Mr Malefoy.

Le cours repris et plus personne ne parla. Personne n'était dupe : Severus Snape était dans une colère noire, mais la maîtrisait très bien et gardait une apparence calme. La tension était tellement palpable dans le cachot, que même Drago se tint tranquille pour le reste du cours.

Quand la cloche retentit, Hermione sortit avec ses amis pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, tandis que Drago rejoignait son professeur de potions.

-Suivez-moi dans mes appartements Mr Malefoy, nous y seront plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Drago ne dit rien et suivit son professeur. Celui-ci donna le mot de passe à son portrait et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Severus indiqua un fauteuil à Drago qui le prit et s'assit.

-Mr Malefoy, commença Severus, je ne tolère en aucun cas que l'on me manque de respect durant les cours.

-Je… je sais monsieur, je suis désolé.

-Être désolé ne suffit pas Drago !

Voyant son élève baisser la tête, Snape se radoucit.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas accepter la Marque, votre père m'en fait part à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion, mais je peux vous aider. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas un fidèle mangemort, je suis un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre.

-Mais…. comment ?

-Je peux vous aider Drago, toi et ta mère. L'Ordre peut vous protéger. Si vous le désirez je peux en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai monsieur ? Vous pouvez faire ça ?

-Oui, mais avant vous devez des excuses à mon épouse. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on lui manque de respect.

-Je sais monsieur, je suis désolé. Je m'excuserai quand je la verrai.

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermione.

-Pfiou, je suis épuisée, je prend un livre et je ne sors pas du canapé avant l'heure du dîner et…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant son mari et Drago Malefoy assis dans le salon.

-Oh je suis désolée Severus, je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé. Je vais aller dans à la tour de Gryffondor alors.

-Non Hermione, reste. Je parlais à Drago, mais cela n'a rien de confidentiel.

Hermione alla donc s'asseoir aux côtés de Severus et demanda à Drago.

-Et bien Malefoy, qu'est ce qui t'amène jusqu'ici ?

-Je…. Je suis désolé Granger…. Heu Mrs Snape…. Le ton de Drago n'avait plus rien de sûr, froid et méprisant. Il était hésitant, tremblant même.

-Tu es désolé de quoi au juste ? demanda Hermione avec un ton froid.

Severus observait Drago et Hermione. Celle-ci avait l'air énervée, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il avait dit une heure plus tôt. Il ne voulut pas intervenir, voulant savoir comment Malefoy allait se dépêtrer de la colère de la Gryffondor.

-De tout. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si méprisant et désagréable avec toi et tes amis durant toutes ses années. J'étais sous l'influence de mon père. Cela n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait bien sûr, mais maintenant j'ai compris qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, et qui était réellement celui qu'il appelait « Maître », et je n'ai aucune envie de suivre sa trace. Le professeur Snape vient de me proposer d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Hum. Fit Hermione. J'accepte tes excuses Drago dit Hermione en lui tendant la main, qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

Hermione se tourna enfin vers son mari.

-Tu vas le faire intégrer l'Ordre ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

-A moi non, aucun, mais je doute que les deux imbéciles qui me servent de meilleurs amis acceptent avec joie Drago au ceint de l'Ordre.

-Je n'ai que faire de Potter et Weasley, ils n'auront qu'à la fermer pour une fois et écouter, cela leur fera le plus grand bien, à eux, et à leurs cerveaux délaissés.

Hermione réprima un fou rire.

-Tu feras ça, à la réunion de la fin de la semaine ?

-Oui. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore avant, et je soumettrai la demande à l'Ordre officiellement samedi.

-Je serai là, et j'appuierai ta demande.

-Trop aimable ton soutien moral.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un air faussement blasé sur le visage.

-Bien Drago, retournez à votre dortoir à présent. Vous nous rejoindrez ici, samedi à 21h00. Ne soyez pas en retard.

-D'accord. Merci monsieur, dit-il en sortant de leurs quartiers.

Quand il fut sortit Severus se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise à ses côtés

-Alors, qu'a dit Pompom ?

-Elle a fait une écographie magique, et apparemment le bébé va bien, il se forme normalement.

-C'est parfait alors. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas le sexe ?

Hermione sourit.

-Non, on ne le sait pas avant le cinquième mois de grossesse, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait garder la surprise. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Severus sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Oui pourquoi pas ?

Le samedi Severus transplana avec Hermione et Drago au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent accueillis par Tonks.

-Hermione dit-elle en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci Tonks.

-Et comment se passe ta grossesse, demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur le ventre encore plat d'Hermione.

-Tout se passe à merveille, rassure toi.

Tonks remarqua alors Malefoy dans l'entrée, à côté de Severus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici lui ?

-Il est avec nous, dit Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et Severus prit place en bout de table, à la droite de Dumbledore qui la présidait. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, et Drago s'installa à côté d'elle.

Au fur et à mesure que les membres de l'Ordre entraient et voyaient Malefoy, le murmure des conversations grandissait. Enfin quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva et commença la réunion.

-Bien, avant toute chose, Severus veut appuyer l'entrée d'un nouveau membre au ceint de l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus je t'en prie, dit-il en s'adressant à celui-ci et en lui faisant un geste de la main, l'invitant à prendre la parole.

Severus se leva :

-Merci Albus, lui dit-il, puis en se tournant vers l'Ordre il dit :

-Je demande aujourd'hui à l'Ordre du Phénix d'accepter un nouveau membre dans ses rangs. Mr Malefoy et moi-même en avons parlé cette semaine, et je trouve qu'il pourrait être utile en tant qu'espion auprès de son père. Je demande également que l'Ordre assure sa protection en dehors de Poudlard, ainsi que celle de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.

-Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que Mr Malefoy ne nous ment pas ? demanda Kingsley du fond de la salle.

-Malheureusement rien, vous devez faire confiance à votre instinct et à votre jugement. Mais sachez tout de même que Mr Malefoy ne désire pas faire allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance s'exclama Ron, c'est évident qu'il porte la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Pour une fois dans ta vie la Belette, réfléchis avant de parler, dit Malefoy en découvrant son avant-bras doit, immaculé.

-C'est un sortilège d'illusion ! Vous n'allez pas vous laisser berner par ça !

-Aucun sortilège ne peut effacer ou cacher la Marque, Ronald ! dit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

-Comment peux-tu le défendre Hermione, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, après tout ce qu'il a dit sur toi !

-Nous en avons discuté tous les deux il y a une semaine. Drago a été toute sa vie sous l'influence de Lucius, et je sais mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce à quel point il peut être persuasif !

Tout le monde frissonna dans la cuisine. En effet au début des vacances scolaires, Hermione, en mission pour l'Ordre avait été capturée par Lucius Malefoy, qui l'avait torturée à coup de Doloris, avant que l'Ordre ne vienne à son secours. Suite à cela, Hermione avait passé une semaine au lit, à l'infirmerie, pour s'en remettre.

Dumbledore se décida à intervenir à ce moment là.

-Bien, merci pour ces arguments Mrs Snape. Passons maintenant au vote. Qui est pour l'adhésion de Mr Malefoy au ceint de l'Ordre ?

Hermione et Severus levèrent la main, ainsi que Dumbledore, Tonks et Lupin. D'autres membres les imitèrent, mais il manquait une personne pour qu'il ait la majorité. Alors au grand étonnement de tous, Harry leva également la main.

-Bien, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes accepté parmi nous. Maintenant Kingsley, je crois que vous avez un rapport à nous remettre concernant le Ministère…

Le reste de la réunion se passa calmement, et celle-ci se finit une heure plus tard.

Drago était resté auprès du directeur, avec Severus et Remus, pendant qu'Hermione sortait de la cuisine avec Harry, suivis par Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Ron explosa :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez accepté qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre !

-Les arguments d'Hermione et de Snape étaient convaincants, et puis, il nous a toujours provoqué et menacé, mais il n'est jamais passé à l'acte. Il ne peut pas être foncièrement méchant.

-Mais enfin, ouvrez les yeux ! C'est un mangemort, Snape s'est trompé, ou alors il nous a trahi !

-Ce que tu peux être borné Ronald ! Malefoy n'est pas plus mangemort que toi ! Quant à Severus, c'est de mon mari que tu parles ! Ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurai remarqué s'il nous trahissait ? Ou insinues-tu que je suis une mangemort moi aussi ?!

Sur ces mots, elle planta là Ron qui était encore sous le choc de ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

-Tu n'as pas été très fin sur ce coup Ron, fit remarquer Harry avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour.

Hermione avait rejoint Severus dans la cuisine. Dumbledore, Remus et Drago s'y trouvaient toujours.

Voyant l'air énervé de sa femme, Severus s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui n'échappa pas aux trois autres hommes présents dans la pièce, qui échangèrent un coup d'œil discret.

-Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?

-Ron s'est encore comporté comme un petit con immature !

-Et cela te surprend ?

Devant le regard noir que lui jeta Hermione, Severus décida de laisser tomber les sarcasmes.

-Ecoute, Weasley a toujours été comme ça, tu es mieux planée que moi pour le savoir, mais comme toujours il finira par s'apercevoir qu'il a eu tord, qu'il s'est comporté comme un imbécile, et il viendra te faire ses excuses. Et toi, comme la meilleure amie que tu es, tu lui pardonneras.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, se disant qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Allez viens, rentrons.

Ils saluèrent Dumbledore, Drago et Lupin et sortirent de la maison. Ils marchèrent un moment afin de trouver un endroit tranquille pour transplaner.

Au détour d'une ruelle ils s'apprêtèrent à transplaner quand Hermione frissonna.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et détacha sa cape pour la passer sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Tu aurais pu prendre une cape, je te rappelle que nous sommes en octobre.

Il prit la jeune femme par la taille et ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le parc pour enfin entrer dans le château et rejoindre leurs appartements.

Durant tout ce trajet, Severus n'avait pas retiré son bras de la taille d'Hermione.

* * *

Ils sont trop mignons n'est-ce pas ? Huhu.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, comme d'habitude c'est l'incertitude. Il y a déjà une partie qui est écrite, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire l'autre partie car jeudi je pars en Italie pour 3 jours, et ensuite il y aura les examens, donc je n'aurai pas souvent l'opportunité d'aller sur le pc.

Au plus tard la suite sera publiée pour le 19 juin, date à laquelle j'aurai définitivement fini mes examens (et réussis j'espère !)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, au plus tard, à dans quelques semaines.

Biz à tous. **Alatariel Melawen**.


	8. Chapter 8 : Quand tout bascule

**Comme promis chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici la suite de ma fic, avec un jour de retard sur l'horaire prévu (avouez, je m'améliore...)**

**Love Snape: **Et oui, il faut avouer que la subtilité n'a jamais été le point fort de notre cher Ron, mais que veux-tu, on l'aime comme ça ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, calmes pour tous les élèves. Ron avait finalement fait ses excuses à Hermione, et comme Severus l'avait prédit, elle lui avait pardonné.

Les vacances de Toussaint arrivèrent, et Severus et Hermione les passèrent au château, le plus souvent de leurs appartements.

Severus demandais parfois à Hermione de l'aider dans la confection l'une ou l'autre potion. C'est dans ces moments là qu'Hermione le préférait. Il était calme et concentré, penché au-dessus de son chaudron. Dans ces moment là, il attachait ses cheveux en catogan, avec un lacet de cuir noir, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux, mais Hermione dû bien se l'avouer, elle le trouvait beau ainsi.

Le seul point noir pour les deux époux était les convocations récurrentes de Severus auprès de son maître. Parfois Drago l'y accompagnait, et Hermione restait alors éveillée dans le salon ou dans la chambre, attendant le retour de Severus.

Il était souvent une heure du matin quand Severus revenait de ses convocations, souvent légèrement blessé, mais blessé quand même. A chaque fois, il trouvait Hermione debout, en train de l'attendre. Pendant qu'elle soignait ses diverses blessures, tantôt superficielles, tantôt profondes, Severus lui faisait maintes recommandations concernant sa grossesse, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et que ce n'était pas raisonnable qu'elle l'attende ainsi jusqu'à des heures avancées de la nuit.

Ce soir là était comme tous les autres.

-Hermione, pour la vingtième fois cette semaine, tu dois te reposer !

Le ton était autoritaire, mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et le fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, elle avait l'habitude qu'il hausse le ton ces jours-ci.

-Severus, tais-toi et retire-moi cette chemise que je puisse te soigner !

-Non Hermione, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis que tu ne veilleras plus aussi tard pour m'attendre.

-Et qui te soignera quand tu reviendras, blessé comme aujourd'hui, et comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs, répliqua Hermione en ouvrant la chemise de Severus pour y découvrir une entaille ensanglantée et assez profonde qui partait de son pectoral gauche et qui allait jusqu'à sa hanche droite.

Elle entreprit de nettoyer la plaie, et s'apprêtait à y appliquer un baume cicatrisant lorsque Severus arrêta sa main et la força à le regarder.

-Hermione, promets moi que tu te reposeras.

Hermione dégagea brusquement sa main de celle de Severus et cria.

-Comment Severus ! Explique moi comment je peux dormir la nuit alors que tu es là-bas, dans son manoir en train de te faire torturer ! Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais m'inquiéter pour toi !?

Severus se leva du canapé et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui lui tournait maintenant le dos.

-Tu… tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Mais bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vivement pour lui faire face. Que je suis insensible à ce qu'il peut t'arriver ? Et bien non Severus, je ne me moque pas de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. Durant ce mois passé avec toi j'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier et même… à t'aimer.

Voilà c'était dit, se dit-elle en lui tournant une nouvelle fois le dos.

Severus la contourna pour lui faire face, il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle relève la tête. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et Severus les effaça de son doigt. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, lui laissant le temps de reculer. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement, il combla la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, puis Severus passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda les entrouvrant. La langue de Severus vint caresser la sienne en un doux baiser qui se fit plus passionné quand Hermione passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus, approfondissant le baiser. Le temps ne semblait plus compter pour eux. Ils se séparèrent plusieurs minutes après, à bout de souffle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione souffla Severus à son oreille.

-A présent, vas-tu me laisser te soigner ? demanda Hermione en souriant doucement.

Une semaine après, Severus fut de nouveau appelé par Voldemort, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, la tête d'Hermione posée sur son torse. La Marque des Ténèbres l'avait réveillé en sursaut et il s'était empressé de se lever, en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas réveiller Hermione. Il avait enfilé ses robes de Mangemort et cherchait à présent sa baguette dans le salon.

Hermione apparut alors devant lui, lui tendant sa baguette.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il, je t'ai réveillé.

Hermione ne répondit pas et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Sois prudent, lui dit-elle, le front appuyé sur le torse de Severus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il sortit, laissant Hermione seule dans le salon. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, prit une cape de Severus comme couverture et s'endormit rapidement.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut plusieurs heures plut tard par un bruit sourd près de la porte d'entrée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et elle s'empressa de lancer un sort sur le feu qui s'embrasa aussitôt.

Devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le sang d'Hermione se figea d'horreur dans ses veines.

-Oh Merlin ! Severus ! Drago !

Elle se précipita vers les corps allongés à terre. Severus était inconscient et de nombreuses plaies couvraient son visage qui paraissant plus pâle que d'habitude, et une large tache de sang était visible sur ses vêtements.

Elle se tourna vers Drago et vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

-Drago que s'est-il passé demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Herm…. ione…je suis désolé…. avons… été…découvert.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant de perdre connaissance à son tour.

Hermione ne perdit pas son sang froid et lança un patronus chercher Mrs Pomfresh, et un autre prévenir Dumbledore. En attendant qu'ils arrivent elle déchira la chemise de Severus pour y découvrir une large plaie qui saignait abondamment. Elle entreprit de la soigner avec des potions qui se trouvaient dans les armoires de Severus. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la plaie quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Pompom, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

-Hermione que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas Mr le Directeur, je me suis réveillée en sursaut pour les trouver ici. Severus est inconscient et il avait une blessure grave que j'ai réussi à soigner, et d'autre dont je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de m'occuper, et Drago a juste réussis à dire qu'ils ont été découverts. Je suppose que c'est Voldemort qui leur a infligé ça.

-Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse les soigner Albus, dit Pompom.

A l'aide d'un Mobilicorpus ils purent transporter Severus et Drago à l'infirmerie. Une fois là bas, Pompom tira les rideaux autour de leurs lits pour les soigner.

Ils attendirent là pendant des heures avant que Pompom ne reviennent près d'eux.

-Alors ? demanda Dumbledore

-Drago est dans un état stable, il était légèrement blessé et a dû recevoir quelques Doloris, mais il sera réveillé demain.

-Et Severus ? demanda Hermione.

Le visage de Pompom s'assombrit avant qu'elle ne réponde :

-Il est dans le coma. La blessure que tu as guérie avant que je n'arrive était très grave, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et Merlin sait ce qu'il a subit d'autre. Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Hermione, mais celle-ci les refoula et demanda simplement si elle pouvait voir Severus.

Pompom acquiesça et ouvrit le rideau.

Hermione s'approcha du lit ou il reposait. Quand elle le vit elle ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Malgré les quelques égratignures qui ornaient son visage, Severus avait l'air de dormir, il paraissait même presque… paisible.

Hermione prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Elle le contempla quelques minutes et passa sa main sur la joue de Severus.

-Oh Severus, murmura-t-elle, ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Albus Dumbledore qui avait suivit la scène d'un peu plu loin, sortit de l'infirmerie avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, la jeune femme semblait réellement aimer Severus, et il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait su percer la carapace de l'insensible Maître des Potions. Nul doute que Severus ne tarderait pas à se réveiller si cette jeune femme avait prit une place importante dans son cœur.

Plus tard dans la journée Harry et Ron, qui avaient été mis au courant par leur Directrice de Maison, entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour voir leur amie endormie au chevet de leur Maître des Potions. Harry secoua gentiment le bras d'Hermione.

-Mione ? dit-il doucement.

La jeune femme se réveilla et regarda ses amis.

-On t'a apporté ton petit déjeuner dit Ron en lui tendant un plateau remplit de diverses pâtisseries, ainsi qu'une carafe de jus de citrouille et du chocolat chaud.

-Oh merci les garçons dit-elle en les enlaçant.

Elle commença à manger et invita ses amis à partager ses pâtisseries, car comme à leur habitude, les elfes de maison n'avaient pas lésiné sur la quantité.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient toujours à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore entra et les salua. Après s'être enquit sur l'état de santé de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, il s'adressa à Hermione.

-Hermione, j'aurai un service à vous demander.

-Oui Professeur ?

-J'aimerai que vous remplaciez le Professeur Snape pour les cours de Potions. Le délai est trop court pour que j'engage un enseignant remplaçant vu que les cours reprennent demain. De plus vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour ce poste.

-Mais Mr le Directeur, je ne peux pas remplacer Severus, je dois suivre les cours.

-Hermione, nous savons vous et moi que vous connaissez déjà le programme de cette année et que vous maîtriser parfaitement toutes vos matières, en particulier les Potions. Vous remplacerez Severus jusqu'à son réveil et son rétablissement.

-Bien Mr le Directeur, dit Hermione, s'avouant à elle-même qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

-Parfait. Je vous présenterai ce soir au dîner en tant que nouveau professeur de potions, jusqu'au rétablissement de Severus.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Comme d'habitude je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, mais je pense que cela se fera relativement rapidement, vu que je suis en vacances à présent.**

**Bonne Vacances à ceux qui partent déjà, et Bonne Merde à ceux qui sont encore (ou seulement) en examen.**

**Biz à tous, Alatariel Melawen.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Hermione professeur !

**Hello à tous ! **

**Enfin ! Enfin, je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Veuillez m'excuser mais la ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort, et il faut bien avouez que le temps, l'envie et l'inspiration m'ont beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps. Mais ça y est ! Il est là le nouveau chapitre. Tout frais, tout neuf, à peine sorti du four... heu, non pas du four. Enfin on s'est compris quoi.**

**Eileen19: **Oui désolé, mais je n'aime pas faire de trop longs chapitres car après je ne sais pas où les couper, ce qui ferait qu'on aurait parfois des longs chapitres, et parfois des très courts. Ici l'avantage c'est qu'ils font tous, plus ou moins la même taille. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres. Et au fait, tu n'es pas la première à t'inquièter pour notre cher Sev (lol)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Le soir venu, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Alors que tous les élèves parlaient, riaient et plaisantaient, le directeur se leva et immédiatement le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Suite à un accident avec une potion instable, le professeur Snape se trouve à l'infirmerie et est donc dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours.

Une pluie de cris de joie rempli la Grande Salle, bien vite interrompue par le directeur.

-Je suis sûr que cela vous affecte tous, continua-t-il avec un regard malicieux vers les tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai d'ores et déjà trouvé un remplaçant, ou plutôt une remplaçante à votre chers Maître des Potions. Hermione, venez nous rejoindre je vous prie.

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers la table de professeurs, où Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la place de son mari.

-J'ai proposé à Mrs Hermione Snape de remplacer son mari le temps de sa convalescence, et celle-ci à gentiment accepter ma proposition. Pour ceux qui seraient septiques, je peux vous assurer que les connaissances de Mrs Snape en potions égalent largement celle de votre professeur. Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, je vous invite à vous régaler des plats préparés par nos chers elfes de maisons.

Et l'agréable silence qu'il y avait durant le discours du directeur s'évanouit brusquement, et fut vite remplacer par l'habituel tintement des couverts, et des conversations des élèves sur l'une ou l'autre partie de Quidditch.

Les professeur McGonagall et Flitwick qui étaient assis à côtés d'Hermione commencèrent à lui donner des conseils pour tenir ses futures classes, et Hermione qui était sure d'elle jusque là, sentit l'angoisse commencer à la narguer.

Le soir venu, Hermione était dans ses appartements et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand on frappa à la porte.

Harry entra, essoufflé.

-Mione, faut que tu viennes, Drago s'est réveillé et il va nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient à l'infirmerie, et celle-ci était beaucoup plus remplie que d'habitude, ce qui rendait déplaisait fortement à l'infirmière.

-Albus ! Ce garçon vient de se réveiller. Ne pourrait-il pas vous faire son compte-rendu demain soir ?

-Non Pompom, ce que Drago a à nous dire est capital pour l'Ordre, et peut-être aussi pour Severus.

Vaincue, Pompom fit apparaître une chaise et s'y assis, un air résigné sur le visage.

Hermione et Harry s'assirent près du lit de Drago et Dumbledore fit signe à ce dernier qu'il pouvait commencer son récit.

-Et bien, comme vous le savez tous je suis rentré au Manoir hier soir. Il devait y avoir une réunion de Mangemorts et pour mon père, j'étais là pour mon initiation.

Mais apparemment ils se doutaient déjà que je les avais trahis. Voldemort était sur place et ils m'ont demandé qui était le traître qui divulguait des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme je ne voulais pas répondre, mon père et d'autre mangemort m'ont soumis au sortilège Doloris et à d'autres sorts de torture. Comme je ne répondais toujours pas après ça, ils ont utilisé la dernière fiole de Véritaserum du professeur Snape, et là j'ai bien été forcé de tout dévoiler.

Lorsque Voldemort a convoqué le professeur Snape, il était déjà au courant qu'il l'avait trahi et voulais le tuer. Quand il est arrivé, il a tout de suite vu qu'il était découvert car j'étais à terre et couvert de sang. Il a engagé le combat mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Là, mon père et Bellatrix Lestrange s'en sont donné à cœur joie, j'ai sincèrement cru qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas. Mais au dernier moment il a réussis à activer son portoloin et à nous ramener tous les deux à Poudlard, dans ses appartements ou Hermione nous à trouver. Après j'ai perdu connaissance.

-Sais tu quels sorts ont étés lancé sur le professeur Snape ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Bellatrix est une spécialiste des sorts de lacération. C'est ce sort qui a touché le professeur Snape en pleine poitrine. Il a reçu quelques Doloris évidemment, et d'autres sorts de magie noire informulés, je ne les connais pas.

-Merci Drago, dis Dumbledore. Nous allons maintenant te laisser te reposer. Je pense que Mrs Pomfresh te laissera sortir dans deux ou trois jours. Harry, Hermione, je vous invite également à aller vous reposer, il y a cours demain et je ne veux pas que mon professeur de potions soit épuisée lors de son premier jour.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Dumbledore, je suis vais bien, et ma grossesse n'est pas encore trop avancée, j'ai encore le temps avant de me sentir fatiguée.

-Bien. Bonne nuit alors, jeunes gens.

-Viens Mione, je te raccompagne jusqu'aux cachots.

-Merci Harry.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était levée très tôt pour relire une énième fois le programme des cours qu'elle devait donner dans la journée. Par chance elle n'avait que trois classes aujourd'hui et seulement des premières et des troisièmes années. Elle espérait qu'avec ceux là elle n'aurait pas trop de mal. Son premier cours était avec les premières années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Même si c'était avec des Serpentard, ceux-ci ne devraient pas trop lui poser de problèmes.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient passés lui souhaiter bonne chance, avant de rejoindre eux aussi, leur premier cours de la journée.

Hermione était à présent derrière la porte de sa salle de classe. Au lieu de son habituel uniforme de Gryffondor, elle portait une robe bleu marine et une simple cape noire. Elle pensa un instant à Severus et à ses capes virevoltantes, se demanda de quoi elle aurait l'air avec, et sourit en imaginant la tête que feraient ses élèves s'ils la voyaient entrer dans en classe de la même manière que Severus. (C'est-à-dire tout en douceur et en subtilité…)

« Allez ma vieille prends ton courage à deux mains et montre que tu es une vraie Gryffondor ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la classe. Elle s'installa à son bureau et s'adressa aux élèves, qui avaient arrêté de parler et attendaient maintenant sagement qu'on leur dise ce qu'ils devaient faire. « C'est ce qu'on appelle l'effet Severus Snape, ou comment intimider ses élèves » se dit-elle.

-Bien, comme vous le savez tous, c'est moi qui vais remplacer le professeur Snape pendant sa convalescence. Je vais m'en tenir au programme qu'il avait établit, mais si vous avez des questions sur quelque chose que vous avez vu précédemment, n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez également me les poser. Voyant que personnes ne réagissait, elle continua. J'ai également corrigé les devoirs que vous aviez remis au professeur Snape. C'est assez bien dans l'ensemble, mais il y a quelques petites difficultés chez certains. J'ai donc établit un système de correction : ceux qui ont obtenu moins que « Effort Exceptionnel » et qui désirent corriger et ensuite me rendre les copies peuvent le faire jusqu'à lundi prochain. Si à la correction vous avez une note plus élevée qu'au devoir, j'attribuerai un point à votre maison. Si en revanche vous n'avez toujours pas compris, je peux vous ré expliquer, et vous ne perdrez pas de points. Tout le monde a compris ? Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui vous allez réaliser le filtre de confusion. Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert cette potion ?

Personne dans la classe ne parla pendant une minute. Puis une main timide se leva parmi les Serpentard.

-Oui, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Cecilia Blake. Cette potion permet de rendre confus toute personne qui la boit et elle mène à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires.

-Très bien, 10 points pour Serpentard. Qui peut me dire quels sont les principaux ingrédients de cette potion ?

Cette fois-ci plusieurs doigts se levèrent et Hermione interrogea un élève de Poufsouffle.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Jeremy Jones. Cette potion est composée de livèche, de yeux de scarabées, de crins de licorne, de cramsons officinal et de corne de bicorne en poudre.

-10 points pour Poufsouffle. Bien, les instructions sont inscrites au tableau et vous avez tous les ingrédients nécessaires à votre disposition. Je vous laisse travailler. Si vous avez le moindre problèmes n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Hermione laissa ses élèves commencer à chauffer les chaudrons et à préparer les ingrédients. Ensuite elle fit le tour des bancs pour surveiller le bon déroulement du cours. Au bout de quelques minutes un élève l'interpella.

-Professeur Snape, est-ce que vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ?

Hermione fit la grimace en s'entendant appeler « Professeur Snape », mais se dirigea néanmoins vers son élève.

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous m'appeliez Hermione, et que l'on se tutoie. Après tout je n'ai que quelques années de plus que vous, et je ne fais que remplacez le professeur Snape.

Au départ, les élèves furent un peu réticents à la tutoyer, mais à la fin du cours, tout le monde appelait Hermione par son prénom.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde était au courant à Poudlard que la jeune épouse du professeur Snape était un excellent professeur de potions, mais qu'en plus elle était aimable, contrairement à son mari.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez fait bonne impression aux élèves, lui dit le professeur McGonagall au dîner, vous n'envisagez pas une carrière dans l'enseignement Hermione ?

La jeune femme fixa son professeur de métamorphose un moment avant de répondre.

-A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis.

-Et bien vous devriez, vous avez du talent c'est évident, et vous avez l'air d'être très appréciée parmi les élèves.

-Merci professeur McGonagall. Je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

**Bon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous donne pas de délais (de toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi cela pourrait servir, vu que je ne les respecte pas !)**

**J'espère simplement que je ne mettrai plus autant de temps à écrire un chapitre.**

**Biz à tous, Alatariel Melawen.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Retour à la vie

**Enfin ! J'ai enfin boulcé ce chapitre, que je vous avais promi pour août, j'ai donc 2 mois de retard (chuuuuut). Mais le proverbe ne dit-il pas "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" ? Oui bon ok, peut-être aurait-il du préciser "pas trop tard quand même" mais bon, que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait. C'est quand même avec un très grand plaisir que je vous publie ce soir le dixième chapitre de cette fiction (Applause please ... Bon ok, faut pas exagérer)**

**D'abord deux réponses aux deux review que je n'ai pas pu "replyer" (mais si ça se dit !)**

**Eileen 19: **La réponse à (presque) toute tes questions sont dans ce chapitre, la grossesse d'Hermione, le réveil (ou pas) de Severus. Tout y est, je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce chapitre !

**La Souris: **He bien, merci à toi et à tes amies de lire ma ficiton, cela me touche toujours autant de voir que des gens apprécient ce que je fais. Un conseil, ne te dis pas que tes fic sont moins bonnes que celles qui sont publiées sur ce site. N'hésite pas, publie ce que tu écris ! Moi aussi j'ai hésité mais je me suis dis "Zut, si les autres le font, pourquoi pas moi, et si cela ne plait pas à certain, tant pis" Il y aura toujours des gens pour apprécier ce que tu fais. Voilà j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les neuf précédents. Biz à toi

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passés depuis l'attaque. Drago était sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours après son réveil et était retourné en cours, mais Severus, lui, était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'Hermione enseignait les potions à la place de son mari, et que chacun de ses moments de libre, elle les passait au chevet de Severus.

Pompom, qui en avait eu assez de voir la jeune femme constamment à l'infirmerie, faisant quelques fois les cent pas à proximité du lit de son malade, avait déplacé celui-ci dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie. Elle y avait également installé un bureau, où Hermione s'installait le soir pour corriger ses copies et préparer ses cours durant des heures, avant d'aller se coucher après que l'irascible infirmière de Poudlard ait menacé de la clouer au lit de force pour quelle se repose.

Avec l'arrivée du mois de novembre et des premières gelées, Hermione avait vu son petit ventre plat s'arrondir progressivement. Elle était maintenant enceinte de trois mois, et ce qui auparavant avaient eu des doutes quant à la véracité des faits concernant la grossesse d'Hermione Granger Snape, n'en avaient à présent plus aucun.

Même si Hermione était inquiète à propos de l'état de santé de Severus, elle n'en laissait néanmoins rien paraître, ni aux cours, ni dans la Grande Salle, essayant de rester forte en toute circonstances, et ne craquant qu'une fois seule dans sa chambre.

Un jour, alors qu'Hermione surveillait l'évolution des potions de ses élèves de troisième année Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, quand la porte des cachots s'ouvrit brusquement pour aller claquer contre le mur, faisant sursauter les élèves et leur professeur. Harry entra tout essoufflé.

-Harry ! Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il te prend de rentrer comme ça dans cette classe ! Un élève aurait pu faire exploser sa potion !

-Désolé Mione, mais il fallait que je te vois c'est urgent. Severus s'est réveillé, Dumbledore et Pomfresh t'attendent à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? Mais et mes élèves ? Je ne peux tout de même pas les laisser seuls, ils sont en pleine préparation d'une potion qu'on ne peut pas mettre en stase, je dois attendre la fin du cours.

-Justement, on m'a envoyé pour te remplacer, je n'ai pas cours pour le moment.

- Enfin Harry, tu détestes le cours de potions, et en plus –excuses moi de te le dire aussi franchement- tu es nul dans cette matière.

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

-Mione, je suis peut-être nul en potions, je te l'accorde, mais je sais tout de même préparer une potion de ratatinage. Et puis en cas de besoin, je suis assez compétent pour lancer un evanesco. C'est sûrement la seule chose d'utile que ton cher mari m'ait apprise.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Allez arrête de discuter et file, tu en meurs d'envie.

Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de sortir des cachots en courrant.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et une fois entrée, elle se précipita dans la chambre que Severus occupait.

Il était là, bien réveillé, adossé à ses oreillers, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh à son chevet.

Toute heureuse elle se jeta dans les bras de Severus, qui surpris, étouffa un cri de douleur qui fit se redresser Hermione qui vira rouge pivoine.

-Oh je suis désolée Severus, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Pour toute réponse, Severus posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content de te voir.

Il la fit asseoir sur son lit et la serra contre lui.

-Severus, intervint Mrs Pomfresh, tes examens médicaux sont bons, mais je préfère te garder encore un peu à l'infirmerie. Tu pourras sortir demain après les cours.

Severus soupira mais acquiesça néanmoins, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec l'intraitable infirmière de Poudlard.

-Bon nous allons vous laisser en famille, dit Dumbledore. Severus, mon garçon, je viendrai te voir demain.

-Au revoir Albus. Minerva, salua Severus.

Quand ils furent tous sortit et que la porte fut refermée, Hermione s'empara des lèvre de Severus pour un langoureux baiser, leurs langues se retrouvant avec bonheur. Severus passa une main sous le pull de sa compagne et caressa son petit ventre, qui commençait tout doucement à s'arrondir.

-Le baiser prit fin et Hermione se coucha sur le lit, blottie contre Severus.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué quand tu es revenu cette nuit là, tu ne respirais plus, tu…

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Severus essuya tendrement ses joues et l'embrassa.

-Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. Pour toi, pour vous deux.

En disant cela sa mains s'était posée sur le ventre d'Hermione qu'il caressa.

-J'ai pris du ventre en deux semaines.

-Je ne m'en plains pas, tu es très belle comme ça.

Tu ne diras plus ça quand je ressemblerai à une baleine dans quelques mois.

Tu ne ressembleras jamais à une baleine. Et puis tu es enceinte, c'est normal que tu grossisses. De plus je trouve qu'il te va très bien ce petit ventre rond.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus demanda.

-Au fait, qui a assuré mes cours pendant mon absence. J'espère que Dumbledore a engagé quelqu'un de compétent, car déjà que ces élèves ne sont pas des lumières, alors si un incompétent leur a donné cours, j'ai peur de ce que je vais retrouver en revenant dans mes cachots.

Hermione sourit malicieusement avant de lui répondre.

-En fait, Dumbledore m'a engagé pour te remplacer.

-Quoi ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour suivre les cours ?

-Je ne les ai pas suivi, Dumbledore a estimé que j'aurai pu passer mes ASPIC il y a trois ans et que je pouvais donc te remplacer. Harry m'apportait les cours chaque jour, et je rendais mes devoirs directement au professeur concerné.

-Mais et pour ta grossesse. C'est dangereux de gérer une classe en étant enceinte. Tu aurais pu avoir un problème, un malaise…

-Severus arrête de dramatiser. Je suis enceinte, pas infirme, je sais encore me débrouiller. Et puis je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois et demi, le bébé a encore le temps d'arriver.

Severus soupira face aux arguments de sa femme. Comment arrivait-elle à lui clouer le bec aussi facilement. Il ne devait pas avoir récupéré toutes ses capacités depuis l'attaque.

-Soit. Comment est-ce que tu t'en es sortie avec mes classes ?

-Et bien, en toute modestie, je dirai que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. J'ai eu des échos assez positifs venant de tes collègues, et il paraîtrait –d'après Minerva McGonagall- que je suis faite pour être professeur.

-J'ai confiance en toi, je suis sure que tu as assuré. J'espère que mes élèves ne seront pas trop déçus de me voir revenir, dit Severus, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà les ptits gens, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon, je ne vais pas m'avancer dans une date, vous connaissez maintenant ma ponctualité en ce qui concerne la suite de ma fiction. En tout cas j'essaierai de faire au mieux et si possible, au rapide. **

**Biz à tous et à toutes ! Alatariel Melawen.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Quand la Marque se réveille

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Suite à ma relative (hum hum) lenteur à écrire et à publier des nouveaux chapitres, j'ai décidé de publier celui-ci plus tôt que prévu. En fait il devait être plus long, mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, comme ça votre impatience (compréhensible je l'avoue) est satisfaite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Ste7851: **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et oui les élèves vont être un brin (bon ok, un peu plus) déçu de voir revenir Severus, mais bon, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est un bon prof de potion.

**Eileen19: **Oui je sais je ne publie plus les chapitres aussi vite qu'avant et je m'en excuse. Pour répondre à ta question sur le couple Severus/Hermione, oui leur mariage avait été arrangé pour sauver leur réputation à tous les deux, mais ils se sont rapprochés dans les chapitre 7 et 8. Et puis avec l'attaque de Severus et Drago, Hermione a été un peu secouée, il est donc normal qu'elle lui saute dessus à son réveil. Enfin de mon point de vue. En tout cas merci pour ta review et pour tes critiques constructives, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lire.

**La Souris: **Merci à toi pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude. Si tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne , tu peux toujours m'envoyer un message avec ton adresse e-mail, et si tu veux je t'expliquerai en gros le fonctionnement du site.

* * *

Le soir venu, Severus rentrait dans ses quartiers en compagnie d'Hermione. Celui-ci pestait contre Pompom qui lui avait interdit de reprendre les cours avant le lundi suivant. Il avait donc le vendredi et le week-end pour récupérer et reprendre ensuite ses classes.

Le lendemain Hermione donna donc cours pour la dernière fois, et elle du se l'avouer, elle avait apprécié enseigner.

Hermione donnait sa dernière heure de cours à des troisièmes années, et Severus avait décidé de l'observer discrètement depuis son bureau qui donnait sur la salle de classe.

Alors qu'elle venait en aide à un élève en difficulté, Severus se dit qu'elle était faire pour enseigner, et que contrairement à lui elle avait le sens de la pédagogie.

Quand la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours, Hermione s'adressa à ses élèves.

-Attendez quelques minutes avant de partir s'il vous plait, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle attendit que le calme revienne tout naturellement dans sa classe, puis prit la parole.

-Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour pendant lequel je remplaçait le professeur Snape. Celui-ci est sortit de l'infirmerie hier soir et reprendra donc ses cours lundi matin. Voilà, vous pouvez y aller.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe, passablement déçus. Ils avaient tous appréciés les cours d'Hermione, et redoutaient de reprendre les cours avec le professeur Snape. Lui ne serait pas aussi compréhensif et clément envers eux.

Une fois les élèves sortit Hermione ferma la porte et se retourna, pour trouver Severus adossé à son bureau.

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour donner cours. Même si ce n'étaient que des troisièmes années.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

-Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.

Severus émit un rictus.

-Ils avaient l'air ravi de reprendre les cours avec moi lundi, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Et encore, tu es loin du compte, dit Hermione avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cette nuit là, Hermione se réveilla seule dans leur grand lit. Elle chercha Severus des yeux dans la pièce mais ne le vit pas. C'est alors qu'elle vit une faible lueur passant en dessous de la porte et qui venait du salon. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et se rendit dans la pièce. Severus était assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main et la bouteille à moitié vide posée sur la table basse. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit se retourner.

-Désolé, dit-il, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Pour toute réponse Hermione s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre avant qu'Hermione ne parle.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

Severus allait répondre quand soudain il lâcha son verre de whisky qui alla s'écraser au sol, pour ensuite prendre son bras gauche en main, celui où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Severus ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en essayant d'examiner son bras.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il, d'un ton qui ne convainquit pas du tout Hermione.

-Si ce n'était rien tu ne te tordrais pas de douleur de cette façon, montre moi !

Résigné, Severus releva la manche de sa robe pour révéler la Marque des Ténèbre sur son bras. Celle-ci était d'un noir d'encre et se tortillait sur le bras de Severus.

-Tu devrais aller voir Pompom.

-Pompom ne peut rien faire contre cela. C'est le châtiment réservé à tous les traîtres. La Marque des Ténèbre brûle d'une manière insupportable, par intermittente d'abord, puis constamment. Heureusement pour lui, Drago n'avait pas encore reçut la Marque, il ne souffrira pas.

-Mais pour toi ? Il doit y avoir un remède, une potion, un sortilège, n'importe quoi pour annihiler les effets de cette malédiction.

-Malheureusement non. Voldemort s'est bien gardé de préparer un antidote contre sa propre malédiction. J'ai moi-même fait des recherches pendant quelques années, mais elles n'ont jamais aboutit. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est prendre une potion pour calmer la douleur quelques heures, mais elle finit toujours pas revenir. De plus devenir dépendant d'une potion n'est pas plus enviable que d'avoir à supporter cette douleur éternellement, ou jusqu'à ce que ton ami Potter tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Mais cela peut prendre des mois, voire des années avant que Harry ne tue Voldemort.

Severus haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire triste.

-Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Hermione s'assit alors à côté de lui et se blottit contre son torse. Quelques minutes après elle dormait, Severus la prit alors dans ses bras pour la mettre dans leur lit, avant de se coucher ensuite à ses côtés.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Rendez-vous ce week end (normalement, je croise les doigts) pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Biz à tous ! Alatariel Melawen.**


	12. Chapter 12: Quand la Marque se réveille

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà la deuxième partie de "Quand la Marque se réveille" j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré que le chapitre ne soit pas aussi long que vous l'esperiez.**

**Vény Rogue: **Merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour notre cher Severus, l'auteur a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

**Ingrid:** Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire. Enjoy !

**Floflo68110: **Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! Merci pour ta review!

**Ilda:** Et bien merci pour ta review et pour ta remarque, je suis contente que tu trouves que la psychologie des personnages est respectée, c'est ce que je m'éfforce de faire, bien qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de se mettre dans la peau de Severus Snape. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui, la solution viendra bientôt à lui. Bisous.

**Eileen19: **Bon désolée pour ce chapitre, il n'est pas plus long que le précédent, mais je pense que le prochain le sera un peu (voire beaucoup) plus. En tout cas je ferai mon possible. Comme je l'ai dit à Vény et à Ilda, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Severus, la solution à son problème viendra en temps et en heure (et rapidement =D) Bisous !

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent atroces pour Severus comme pour Hermione. Severus souffrait tous les jours de manière insupportable, ce qui le rendait exécrable avec tout le monde, en particulier avec Hermione lorsqu'elle essayait de l'aider. Celle-ci s'était installée dans le laboratoire de Severus et essayait désespérément de trouver une potion qui pourrait soulager Severus. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait lui-même fait des recherches, mais Hermione s'entêtait. Devant son insistance, Severus avait finit par la laisser faire ses propres recherches, la rappelant tout de même à l'ordre quand il estimait qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Cette après-midi là, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient un double cours commun en potion, comme tous les lundi. Ils attendaient tous dans le couloir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape

-Entrez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche

Quand elle fut assise à côté de Harry, Hermione vit tout de suite que Severus était d'une humeur massacrante. A la demande de ce dernier, elle n'avait parlé de la malédiction à personne, pas même à Harry et Ron, mais quand elle vit l'humeur dans laquelle était son mari, elle demanda à Harry de se tenir à carreaux. Celui-ci la regarda avec un air d'interrogation dans le regard et Hermione lui répondit en chuchotant.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Malheureusement pour elle, Severus avait vu qu'elle parlait à Harry, et profita de l'occasion pour enlever des points à Gryffondor.

-Potter ! Granger ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour bavardages intempestifs !

Harry allait protester quand Hermione lui mit la main sur l'épaule et l'enjoignit à se calmer.

-Aujourd'hui, continua Severus, vous allez commencer la préparation de la potion Polynectar qui durera un mois. Londubat, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous appliquer pour une fois, cette potion est déjà assez compliquée sans que vous en rajoutiez. Bien, les instructions sont au tableau, vous pouvez commencer.

Hermione et Harry s'appliquèrent donc à leur potion, même s'ils avaient comme un petit goût de déjà vu. Tout en ajoutant les ingrédients dans la potion, Hermione observai Severus du coin de l'œil. Elle le voyait parfois se tenir le bras quelques secondes, mais mise à part cela, rien n'aurait pu mettre les élèves sur la voie, il gardait toujours son masque impassible sur le visage. Par contre Hermione, elle, voyait bien que Severus souffrait. Il esquissait parfois une grimace de douleur presque imperceptible, mais qu'elle, elle avait appris à observer.

Puis tout se passa très vite, Hermione vit Severus se saisir fortement le bras et s'effondrer à côté de son bureau.

-Severus ! cria-t-elle avant de se précipiter à ses côtés en quelques secondes.

Elle voulut l'aider à se relever, mais Severus résista, ne voulant pas paraître faible, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Voyant ses difficultés, Drago vint l'aider, et à eux deux ils arrivèrent à relever Severus.

-Hermione ne te mêle pas de ça, murmura alors Severus.

Ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de son mari, Hermione s'adressa à Drago

-Aide-moi à le transporter jusqu'à nos appartements s'il te plait.

Drago acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la porte du cachot. Ensemble ils arrivèrent assez rapidement aux appartements de Severus et Hermione. Drago installa son Maître de Potions dans un fauteuil.

-Est-ce que tu as encore besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Oui, pourrais-tu allez dire à tous le monde que le cours est suspendu, puis aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore s'il te plait ?

-J'y vais tout de suite dit il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre dans son dos.

-Merci beaucoup Drago.

Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire amical avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Hermione quant à elle se dirigea vers l'armoire où Severus rangeait toutes ses potions personnelles et trouva une potion anti-douleur qu'elle lui fit boire.

Après quelques minutes, quand Severus eut recouvré ses esprits, il se releva, et Hermione pu croiser ses yeux onyx reflétant toute sa fureur.

-Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de te mêler de tes affaires ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la jeune Gryffondor.

-Mais enfin Severus, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te laisse dans cet état dans la salle de classe ? demanda-t-elle excédée par le comportement quasi puéril de Severus.

-Exactement ! cria-t-il, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider il me semble !

-Mais, je pensais….

-Justement ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de penser à ma place ! lança-t-il sans baisser le ton de sa voix.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa face à cette insulte à peine voilée. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il pensait toujours à elle comme à une Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Je voulais juste t'aider, dit-elle tout bas.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le moindre geste, la main d'Hermione avait claqué sur sa joue. Quand il la regarda, la main sur sa joue rouge et endolorie, il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans un mot, elle prit son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retourna avant de sortir.

-Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure opinion de moi Severus, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Et elle sorti en claquant la porte, ce qui fit tomber un petit cadre représentant un paysage de campagne qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la porte, qui alla s'écraser au sol.

Une demie heure plus tard, quand Dumbledore entra dans le salon, il pu voir l'état lamentable de l'endroit. Le cadre était toujours au sol, et d'autres bibelots l'avaient rejoint, sans doute lancés avec force d'après ce qu'il en restait. Severus lui, était seul, assis dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains et le visage défait. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le directeur, ne fut cependant pas l'état de la pièce, mais l'unique larme sur la joue de son protégé. Alors il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils et soupira.

-Qu'a-tu fait Severus ?

* * *

**Voilà les ptites gens ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Rendez-vous dans une semaine et demie, j'essaierai d'avoir fini le chapitre 13 d'ici là.**

**Biz à tous ! Alatariel Melawen.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Tout s'emmêle

**Salut à tous ! Me revoici et cette fois pile dans le temps ! Une semaine et demis pile poil ! Il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche chers lecteurs !**

**Vény Rogue:** Et oui Severus a une facheuse tendance à commêtre les même erreurs que dans le passé. Merci pour ta review !

**Floflo68110:** Voilà la suite tant attendue de ta part. Merci encore pour ta review !

**Place à ce nouveua chapitre !**

* * *

-Qu'a-tu fait Severus ?

Sa voix était douce, sans reproche, tellement sincère que Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de lui raconter la scène qui avait eut lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Dumbledore écouta attentivement, ne l'interrompant jamais, ne le jugeant nullement. Il savait à quel point il était difficile pour Severus de se confier à qui que se soit, et surtout à lui.

-Ca recommence Albus, je recommence comme avec Lily. Il y a 20 ans j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais à cause de ces mots si terribles, et là je recommence avec Hermione. Je vais la perdre aussi Albus.

Voyant que Severus ne dirait plus rien, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Severus, tu ne perdras pas Hermione. Il suffit que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle, que tu lui expliques que la Marque peut influencer ton humeur…

-Mais les effets que la Marque ont sur moi n'excusent en rien ce que je lui ai dit, coupa-t-il. Elle ne voudra pas m'écouter de toute manière. finit-il, résigné.

-Fais comme tu veux Severus, mais crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu lui expliques tout.

Et il sortit silencieusement, sachant qu'il valait mieux laisser Severus à ses réflexions.

Hermione s'était réinstallée dans ses appartements de préfète en chef qu'elle avait quitté quelques mois avant. Elle avait demandé aux elfes de maison de déménager ses affaires des cachots et de les ramener dans son ancienne chambre.

Dumbledore était passée la voir quelques temps après la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Severus, mais elle lui avait certifié qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment, les mots qu'il avait prononcés n'étant pas encore digérés..

-Si c'est pour qu'il pense à moi comme à une Sang-de-Bourbe je préfère m'en aller, avait-elle dit les yeux brillants.

En sortant de la chambre de préfète de la jeune femme, Dumbledore se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord, mais il espérait également qu'elle le laisserai s'expliquer quand il irait la voir. Ces deux là avaient décidément bien plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre, l'entêtement y compris.

Le jour suivant, Severus se dit qu'il parlerait à Hermione après la classe, mais celle-ci ne s'y montra pas, ni les autres jours de la semaine d'ailleurs.

Drago lui appris qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus suivre le cours de potions –qu'elle aimait beaucoup soit dit en passant- car elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle prenait également tous ses repas dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour les cours et pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle, ils l'a trouvaient renfermée et triste et avaient peur pour elle et pour son bébé. Severus quant à lui, assistait impuissant à la « descente aux enfers » d'Hermione. Il avait trop peur de la réaction de la jeune femme pour aller lui parler. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Si le courage était typiquement Gryffondorien, il devait bien s'avouer que le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé en l'envoyant à Serpentard, où la fourberie et surtout la préoccupation de soi-même était les principales qualités.

Le vendredi Remus avait interpellé Hermione à la fin de son cours de DCFM alors que tous les élèves sortaient.

-Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien rester quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

Hermione avait acquiescé et Remus avait attendu que tous les élèves sortent pour lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

-Tu peux fermer la porte s'il te plait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te retenir très longtemps.

Remus avait en effet demandé à Harry Ron et Hermione de le tutoyer quand ils étaient seuls avec lui. Cela avait beaucoup rapproché les trois élèves du lycanthrope.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

D'abord décontenancée par la question, Hermione répondit.

-Heu… oui, oui.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu ne sortais pas beaucoup ces temps-ci et que tu prenais même tes repas dans ta chambre de préfète en chef.

-Oui en effet.

-Hermione, est-ce que c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus ?

-Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce que tu….

-Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous, la coupa-t-il, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais.

-Je sais Remus, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus. C'est encore trop douloureux pour le moment.

-Est-ce qu'au moins vous en avez parlé tous les deux.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis lundi.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler…

-Non. Ça il n'en est pas question, le coupa-t-elle à son tour, c'est à lui à venir me parler, et s'il ne le fait pas, tant pis pour lui je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal.

Elle avait dit ça d'une seule traite, mais Remus avait bien vu qu'elle ne pensait pas la fin de sa phrase. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione souffrait mais qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer.

-Bon, et bien je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps Hermione.

-Au revoir Remus.

Remus attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien partie, puis sortit lui aussi de sa salle de classe mais pour aller dans une toute autre direction de celle d'Hermione. Les cachots.

Quand il entra dans le bureau du Maître des Potions, Severus était assis à son bureau et corrigeait ses copies. Il leva la tête de celles-ci en entendant quelqu'un entrer

-Tiens, Lupin. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique

-Il faut qu'on parle Severus.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi je te prie ?

Severus sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand il entendit Lupin l'appeler par son prénom. D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, ce n'était jamais bon quand Remus Lupin l'abordait en l'appelant par son prénom.

-D'Hermione !

Ah voilà, on y était.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Hermione, Lupin. Encore moins avec toi.

-Et pourtant il va bien falloir ! Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que tu as fait pour la mettre dans un tel état !

Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de Severus et celui-ci comprit au visage de son collègue qu'il ne partirait pas de son bureau avant qu'il lui ait tout expliqué.

Severus baissa la tête et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je l'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Quoi ! cria Remus en se levant de sa chaise.

Severus lui fit signe de se rasseoir, et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé le lundi pendant et après le cours de potions. Quand il eut fini, Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Mais bordel Snape ! Une fois ne t'a pas suffit ! Il a fallut que tu recommences avec Hermione ! L'histoire avec Lily ne t'a donc rien appris ?

-C'est bon Lupin pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je ne suis pas fier de moi si c'est ce que tu penses. Je me sens déjà assez con comme ça sans que tu n'aies besoin d'en rajouter.

-Il faut que ailles lui parler Severus.

-Je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton misérable, à mille lieues de celui, ironique et acerbe, qu'il utilisait d'habitude. L'homme assis devant lui ne pouvait pas être Severus Snape, ou alors Hermione l'avait changé plus qu'il ne croyait.

C'est donc d'un ton doux et presque amical que Remus lui répondit.

-Elle ne va pas bien Severus. Elle dit à tout le monde de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle va bien, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Hermione se laisse sombrer, elle ne sort presque plus, ne se rend plus à tes cours de potions et quand elle assiste aux miens, elle ne lève même plus la main. Si tu ne vas pas la voir elle risque de faire une connerie ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis pense un peu à ton enfant, à votre enfant. Si Hermione ne va pas bien, cela va s'en ressentir chez lui aussi.

-Bien, j'irai la voir. Mais pas tout de suite, laisse moi le temps de m'y préparer. Je ne m'en sens pas le courage en ce moment.

-D'accord, je ne te presserai pas, mais ne tarde pas trop quand même.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Remus s'éclipsa des cachots et remonta dans la lumière du Grand Hall.

Il fallut cependant encore une semaine à Severus pour se décider à aller parler à Hermione. Ce soir là, il corrigeait tranquillement les copies de ses élèves dans ses appartements, mais il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Hermione n'était pas là pour lui dire qu'il était injuste avec tel ou tel élève, que l'un ou l'autre méritait plus de points… Il lui manquait la présence apaisante de cette jeune femme. Normalement elle aurait dû être là, dans le fauteuil, ses pieds repliés sous elle et un livre dans les mains, relevant parfois la tête vers lui en souriant…

Non décidément il n'en pouvait plus ! Il devait aller lui parler! Il enfila donc sa cape et sortit de ses quartiers. Il monta trois étages et passa deux couloirs pour finalement se retrouver face à la porte qui menait aux appartements de la préfète en chef. Il frappa trois coups et attendit.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit qui était derrière, le visage d'Hermione n'afficha aucune expression. Pas d'étonnement, pas de surprise, pas de colère… rien.

Ce qu'il vit souleva Severus. Il voyait enfin ce que tout le monde lui disait à propos d'Hermione : elle dépérissait. La voir comme cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein cœur.

Après ces quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, pendant lesquelles les deux amants s'observèrent, Severus demanda simplement :

-Je peux entrer ?

Alors Hermione s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer, la refermant cinq secondes après.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il était plus long que les autres car j'ai voulu faire le point sur les sentiments de chacun. Ceux d'Hermione et ceux de Severus. J'ai conscience que je vous laisse frustrés à propos de la fin de ce chapitre, mais il fallait que je m'arrête là pour le déroulement de l'histoire. **

**J'ai aussi une toute petite mini mauvaise nouvelle: je ne publierai la suite que vers la moitié ou la fin du mois de décembre (et oui c'est long) car comme beaucoup d'entre vous les examens de Noël arrivent à grand pas (c'est à dire cette semaine). Je finis mes examens le 15 décembre, mais comme je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant je devrais m'y mettre à ce moment là. De plus vous connaissez les étudiants, il faut bien qu'on fête la fin des examens et j'ai déjà deux ou trois trucs de prévu dans ce domaine (et oui moi aussi j'ai une vie =D)**

**En attendant je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi ! Réussissez bien vos exam !**

**Biz à tous ! Alatariel Melawen.**


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontations

**Voila le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y a du lemon dans celui-ci.**

**Vény Rogue:** Te voilà servie, tu vas enfin savoir ce que Severus à ruminer pendant deux semaines (au propre comme au foguré d'ailleurs...)

**Ste7851:** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Floflo68110:** Voila la suite tant attendue par tous. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

* * *

_-Je peux entrer ?_

_Alors Hermione s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer, la refermant cinq secondes après._

Quand elle eut refermé la porte, Hermione se tourna vers Severus, les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

En la voyant comme ça, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ce qu'il était encore quelques mois auparavant. Elle lui ressemblait fortement en cet instant, froide et distante, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'elle devenait.

-Je suis venu pour te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je voulais…

-Si c'est pour cela que tu es venu, tu peux repartir, coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en discuter avec toi, tu as été assez clair il me semble.

Severus soupira, la partie n'était pas gagnée…

-Hermione, je sais que tu ne veux rien entendre, mais si tu me laissait une chance de t'expliquer je…

-De m'expliquer ! De m'expliquer quoi au juste Severus ? hurla la Gryffondor. Tu me traites de Sang-de-Bourbe sans aucune raison valable et moi il faudrait que je t'accueille gentiment deux semaines plus tard pour t'entendre te justifier ! J'ai assez souffert comme ça Severus. Elle avait presque murmuré ses dernières paroles, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais j'ai été un imbécile, je me suis comporté comme un rustre avec toi et je m'en excuse… Non tais-toi dit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, laisse moi finir. Je sais j'ai mis du temps à venir te trouver, peut-être que si j'étais venu le lendemain tout aurait été plus facile… je ne sais pas, mais maintenant je suis là. Dès que tu es partie, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais allé trop loin, que mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée, mais il était trop tard. Même la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment là, causée par la Marque, ne justifie en rien ce que j'ai fait, j'en ai conscience. Mais tu m'as manqué Hermione, je me suis rendu compte que sans toi ma vie était vide, que c'était toi ma raison de vivre.

Hermione pleurait à présent, un sillon de larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait en regardant cet homme à l'apparence austère et froide qui venait pourtant de lui ouvrir son cœur. Jamais il ne se confiait à qui que se soit, et là il était devant elle, ni sarcastique ni cynique, simplement lui. Elle avait devant elle le vrai Severus Snape.

-Oh Severus.

En trois pas il fut devant elle, et elle se jeta contre lui. Il l'enserra de ses bras puissants et elle se blottit contre lui.

Severus lui fit relever le menton et effaça ses larmes de ses doigts. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, se touchant presque, leur souffle se mélangeant. Ce fut Hermione qui combla la distance en posant ses lèvres fines sur celles de Severus. Elle ouvrit la bouche permettant à la langue de Severus de rencontrer la sienne dans un gémissement de plaisir de la part des deux amants. Il approfondit leur baiser en la soulevant du sol pour la maintenir contre lui. Hermione frémit de plaisir quand le baiser se fit plus passionné et elle sentit une boule de désir lui tirailler le ventre.

Severus la déposa sur le bureau et posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla avant de murmurer

-Je t'aime.

Hermione reprit possession des lèvres de Severus et fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui retirer sa cape qui tomba à terre dans un petit bruit de froufrou. Severus quant à lui déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune femme et fit glisser ses lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine faisant soupirer Hermione.

Il lui retira son chemisier qui vint rejoindre sa cape sur le sol et retira également son soutien-gorge avant de prendre un de ses seins en bouche. Hermione se cambra contre lui pour mieux s'offrir à ses caresses.

Presque à contre cœur elle lui fit relever la tête de sa poitrine et emprisonna une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Elle fit ensuite dériver sa langue vers son oreille qu'elle mordilla avant de souffler :

-Pas ici, Drago pourrait rentrer. Ma chambre…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait déjà reprise dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois entrer il la délaissa quelques secondes pour verrouiller la porte, puis lui rendit son attention. Il la déposa tendrement sur le lit et s'installa au dessus d'elle, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses et reprit sa bouche.

Alors qu'elle commençait à lui déboutonner sa propre chemise il lui retira le reste de ses vêtements et elle fit de même.

A présent nu tous les deux, Severus parcourrait le corps de sa femme de baiser tantôt tendres, tantôt enflammés.

Il descendit le long de son corps, embrassant son ventre, ses hanches, pour enfin descendre le long d ses jambes et embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Hermione tressaillit quand elle sentit la langue de Severus contre son intimité et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement. Severus redressa la tête et observa la jeune femme alanguie sur le lit. Son visage affichait une expression de sérénité et un demi sourire ornait son visage.

Continuant sa douce torture il introduisit un doigt en elle, et elle ne pu retenir un cri de plaisir. Il accentua son mouvement, son doigt allant et venant en elle. La sentant proche de l'abandon, Severus stoppa doucement ses caresses et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

Le regard de son amant ne reflétait que de l'amour et elle l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer contre son oreille :

-Viens.

Tout en prenant ses lèvres il entra en elle en laissant échapper un râle profond, et resta un moment immobile. Ce n'est que quand elle initia d'elle-même un mouvement qu'il entreprit un va-et-vient langoureux en elle. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur première nuit où tout avait été rapide et brusque. Ici chaque mouvement de rein de Severus était lascif et tendre, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait. Quand il la sentit proche de l'extase et ayant beaucoup de mal à se contrôler lui-même il accéléra ses mouvement et ils atteignirent tous les deux la jouissance en même temps.

Il les fit rouler sur le côté, permettant à Hermione de se blottir contre lui et elle murmura avant de s'endormir :

-Je t'aime Severus

Ce dernier, un petit sourire sur le visage se laissa lui aussi aller et tomba à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil.

Mais ce qu'aucun des deux amants n'avaient remarqué, c'est que peu à peu un dessin d'un noir d'encre s'estompait.

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Comme d'habitude je ne m'avance pas sur la date, mais j'espère que je pourrai publier le prochain chapitre assez rapidement.**

**Biz à tous. Alatariel Melawen**


	15. Chapter 15: Après la pluie le beau temps

**Désolé désolé désolé pour ce retard ENORME mais j'ai eu un problème de pc qui a fichu en l'air tous mes documents word. Heureusement que l'histoire était sur sinon j'aurai du m'amuser à tout réécrire. Enfin là je n'ai dû réécrire qu'un chapitre mais bon, ça m'a prit du temps et j'ai dû refaire la moitié d'un dossier de sciences pour l'école. Bref le merdier ! **

**Mais bon maintenant je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Ste7851:** Merci pour ta review elle me fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bisous

**Floflo68110:** Voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère que cela te plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Le Corre:** Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécier le lemon car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Bisous!

**Sarah Malefoy:** Voilà j'ai mis du temps à la mettre mais la suite est enfin là. Profite en bien !

Un tout grand merci à tous mes reviewers et à tous les lecteurs qui me sont fidèles depuis le début. Un grand merci à vous: **Aurelie Malefoy, Akéri la Malicieuse, Pitchoune-Bella, Justabook, Khalie, PrettyLo', Lily la Tigresse, Gwendolyn Jedusort Black, La Souris, Le Corre, Floflo68110, Ste7851** et à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité.

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil lui chatouiller les paupières. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que Severus la couvait d'un regard tendre.

-Bonjour dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

-Bonjour.

Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et Hermione prit appui sur son coude pour l'observer à son tour : il avait l'air apaisé et serein. Elle ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de voir qu'il pensait à quelque chose et demanda :

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Hum, moi ? A rien en particulier.

-Pas à moi Severus dit-elle un petit sourire septique ornant ses lèvres.

Severus soupira mais répondit tout de même :

-Je me disais juste que c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je me réveille dans cette chambre après t'avoir fait l'amour.

-Oh ! Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement quand elle repensa à la nuit précédente. Mais tu sais qu'il y a un proverbe moldu qui dit « jamais deux sans trois ».

-Oui et bien moi je pense que pour cette chambre on se limitera à deux fois. Je préfère nettement nos appartements.

-Tu n'aimes pas ma chambre de préfète ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

-Trop Gryffondor à mon goût si tu veux mon avis, dit-il en balayant la pièce rouge et or du regard.

-Je te rappelle tout de même que tu as épousé une Gryffondor, fit Hermione faussement vexée.

-La meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé, dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sortir du lit, laissant à sa tendre moitié le loisir d'admirer son corps nu. Hermione allait se lever à son tour quand un détail attira soudain son attention.

-Severus !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Regarde ton bras… la Marque, elle a…

-… disparu, finit-il pour elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard septique, puis Severus enfila son boxer qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Quand Hermione le rejoignit vêtue de sa robe de chambre, elle le vit en train de s'observer sous toutes les coutures dans la glace.

-Tu peux regarder où tu veux Severus, elle n'est nulle part.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? J'ai tout étudié, tout essayé, rien n'y a fait je n'ai jamais trouvé aucun remède face à la Marque des Ténèbres, et là elle disparaît du jour au lendemain.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, les recherches que j'ai moi-même menées n'ont servi à rien.

Il lui lança un regard typiquement Snapien qui voulait dire « je te l'avais bien dit » mais qu'elle prit grand soin d'ignorer.

-Il n'y a qu'un solution, reprit-elle, il faut aller en parler à Dumbledore, lui sait peut-être quelque chose.

-Pourquoi pas acquiesça Severus, de toute façon nous n'avons rien à perdre.

Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux et sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers la Grade Salle où tout Poudlard prenait son petit-déjeuner. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. La plupart des élèves étaient au courant qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre le professeur de potions et sa femme, c'est pourquoi ils furent tous surpris de les voir se diriger ensemble vers la table des professeurs.

-Severus, Hermione, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Dumbledore pas le moins du monde surpris de les avoir ensemble en face de lui.

-Il faut que l'on vous parle Albus, c'est important.

-Bon et bien je suppose que je vais devoir attendre un moment avant de finir ce délicieux croissant au citron. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la Salle par la porte dérobée.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis dans le bureau du directeur et que celui-ci leur ait proposé un bonbon au citron, Hermione prit la parole.

-Professeur, la Marque des Ténèbres a disparu du bras de Severus.

-Eh bien voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit le directeur les yeux pétillants.

-Albus, elle a disparu sans aucune raison, du jour au lendemain.

Dumbledore les regarda quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-A vous voir tous les deux ensemble dans mon bureau, je crois avoir raison en disant que vous vous êtes réconciliés il y a peu de temps.

-Oui, hier soir dit Hermione, mais je ne vois pas…

-Avez-vous fait quelque chose de particulier la nuit passée ?

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'un coup, et Severus se serait étranglé s'il avait eut quelque chose en bouche.

-J'ose espérer Albus que vous comprendrez sans que nous n'aurions pas à vous faire un dessin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher Severus, j'ai tout compris. Mais cela nous mène à la conclusion que j'avais raison lorsque je disais qu'une seule chose est étrangère à Voldemort et qu'il a tord d'en sous-estimer les pouvoirs.

-Ah bon ? Et quoi ? demanda Severus.

-L'amour, répondit Hermione.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Hermione a raison Severus, votre amour a été plus fort que la malédiction de la Marque des Ténèbres et l'a détruite. C'est par l'amour que nous réussirons à vaincre Lord Voldemort, car sa magie est plus forte que tout. Vois comme le sacrifice de Lily a permis à Harry de survivre, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous deux également. L'amour mutuel que vous vous portez a permis de te sauver Severus, car la douleur provoquée par la Marque t'aurait rendu fou au bout de quelques mois, et aurait fini par te tuer.

-Et vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne réapparaîtra pas ?

-Jamais. Tant que l'amour que tu portes à Hermione et qu'elle te porte en retour sera aussi fort qu'il l'est aujourd'hui tu n'as rien à craindre. Bon maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos interrogations je vais vous laisser, il y a un croissant au citron qui m'attend toujours à la table des professeurs et que j'ai hâte de retrouver.

Severus et Hermione sortirent du bureau du directeur le sourire aux lèvres et marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs sans croiser personnes.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela effrayant ? demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que Dumbledore devine tout, même ce qu'il se passe dans notre vie privée à l'intérieur du château.

-Si très, mais j'ai appris à ne plus y faire attention. Cela rendrait n'importe qui paranoïaque.

-Hum, tu as sûrement raison.

Le silence revint quelques minutes entre les deux amants avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Est-ce que tu reviens vivre avec moi dans nos appartements ?

-Mais bien sûr gros bêta ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu te débarrasserais de moi comme cela. Mais d'abord il faut que j'aille rassurer les garçons, ils étaient morts d'inquiétude depuis deux semaines à mon sujet.

-Vas-y alors, je m'occupe de transférer tes affaires dans les cachots.

-Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. Dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement avant de courir vers la Grande Salle.

En la regardant s'en aller vers ses amis un grand sourire aux lèvres, Severus se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir Hermione dans sa vie.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un bonne année 2009 très très en retard vu que mon dernier updated date encore de 2008.**

**Je vous promet je ne serai plus aussi longue à écrire un chapitre.**

**Biz à tous. Alatariel Melawen**


	16. Chapter 16: Spring's Cottage

Pfiou ! Ca y est ! Enfin, depuis plus de trois mois, je suis de retour (en retard comme d'habitude...)

Comme d'habitude je remercie mes revieweuses (j'abandonne le masculin, vu qu'il n'y a que des filles qui me lisent) et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Sinon je vous informe (si certaines d'entre vous ne sont pas au courant) que j'ai écrit un petit One-Shot, toujours sur le couple Severus-Hermione. Pour celles qui seraient intéressées, le titre est "**Deux mois pour une vie**" (et oui un petit coup de pus à soi-même de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal)

* * *

Les deux dernières semaines de cours passèrent d'une manière affolante pour tous les élèves –et même pour quelques professeurs- de Poudlard, et ce fut bientôt la veille des vacances de Noël. Hermione était dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor et aidait Ginny à boucler ses bagages.

-Hermione laisse ça ! Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider, je m'en sors très bien toute seule. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Ah non Ginny pas toi aussi !

-Mais Hermione tu es enceinte, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Je ne suis enceinte que de 4 mois et demi, j'ai le temps de voir venir. En plus j'ai déjà Severus qui passe son temps à s'inquiéter et Harry et Ron qui me couvent comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. S'il te plait ne t'y mets pas aussi Gin'.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien ou quelque chose du genre tu me le dis hein ?

Hermione sourit.

-Mais oui ne t'en fais pas.

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione était dans le hall d'entrée de l'école pour dire au revoir à ses amis qui prenaient le Poudlard Express pour Londres, où les attendait la matriarche du clan Weasley. Severus était à quelques pas d'elle, surveillant les élèves qui attendaient les calèches tirées par les Sombral.

-Ca va faire bizarre Noël sans toi au Terrier dit Ron en l'enlaçant.

-Prends soin de toi dit Harry en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Hermione enlaça ensuite Ginny

-N'oublie pas de dire à ta mère que nous serons là pour le repas du 25 décembre.

-Je lui dirai, elle sera sans doute folle de joie, tu la connais, sourit Ginny.

Les trois amis prirent leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers une calèche qui les attendait.

Severus qui avait suivit ces au revoir de loin, regarda les derniers élèves qu'ils surveillaient monter dans la calèche, puis s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'enlacer par la taille. Hermione lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur la calèche qui emmenait ses amis vers Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu sais, si tu en as envie, tu peux les rejoindre et aller passer Noël au Terrier. Je m'en voudrais si tu regrettais de manquer ce moment avec tes amis.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est vrai que l'ambiance au Terrier à Noël a quelque chose de magique, mais je ne manquerai pour rien au monde ce premier Noël avec toi.

Severus lui sourit.

-Tu sais habituellement je ne fête pas Noël, je me contente de préparer des potions dans mon laboratoire pendant trois jours.

-Et bien voilà une occasion pour toi de changer tes habitudes. Et n'oublie pas que nous sommes tout de mêmes invités à passer la journée du 25 décembre au Terrier.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu irais seule.

-Même pas en rêve ! Mrs Weasley nous a invité tous les deux, et nous irons tous les deux.

-Et moi qui croyais que j'allais y échapper.

-N'ose même pas envisager cette possibilité, tu viendras avec moi. Tu verras c'est vraiment magique Noël au Terrier.

-Si tu le dis. Sinon pour changer de sujet, tes valises sont prêtes ?

-Mes valises ? On ne reste pas à Poudlard ?

-Non pas cette année, j'ai décidé de t'emmener chez moi. Ou plutôt chez nous maintenant.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une maison.

-Un cottage pour être plus exact, et puis, j'avais envie de te faire une surprise. Tu verras il est magnifique en hiver. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à faire ta valise.

En milieu d'après-midi Hermione et Severus transplanaient dans la région des Highlands en Ecosse, devant un petit cottage à deux étages. Severus ouvrit la porte de la maison et invita Hermione à rentrer. Ils étaient dans un petit vestibule qui ouvrait sur un escalier qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage. Une porte à gauche donnait accès à un salon où un feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

-Bienvenue à Spring's Cottage. Il appartenait à la famille de ma mère et c'est une des seules choses qu'elle m'ait légué.

-C'est magnifique Severus.

-Et tu n'as pas tout vu.

Il la mena vers le fond de la pièce qui ouvrait sur la cuisine et qui était éclairée par une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'arrière du cottage. Une immense étendue de prairie recouverte de neige s'étendait à perte de vue. Au loin on apercevait les abords d'une forêt. Severus avait pris Hermione dans ses bras et s'amusait de son étonnement.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

-Oui très.

Au même moment il y eut un craquement et un elfe de maison apparu devant eux. C'était une elfe de maison aux grands yeux marron et aux oreilles pointues, vêtue d'un ensemble noir.

-Ah Maître Severus vous être rentré pour les vacances, s'exclama l'elfe. Je suis heureuse de vous voir, ce n'est pas souvent que vous venez ici pour Noël.

Severus et Hermione se tournèrent vers l'elfe et Severus lui sourit.

-Bonjour Bonnie, moi aussi je suis content d'être ici. Je te présente Hermione Snape, mon épouse.

-Oh ! Vous vous êtes marié et vous ne m'en avez pas avertie ! C'est bien dans votre genre ça ! Puis se tournant vers Hermione : Enchantée Mrs Snape, je suis Bonnie, je travaille ici et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre service ainsi qu'à celui de Monsieur.

-Bonjour Bonnie, c'est très aimable à vous. Et faites moi plaisir : appelez-moi Hermione.

-Très bien Hermione. Voulez-vous que je prépare du thé Monsieur Severus ?

-Oui merci Bonnie, tu peux le faire servir dans le salon.

Hermione et Severus se rendirent au salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé près de la cheminée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une elfe de maison.

-Bonnie travaillait déjà pour la famille Prince quand j'étais enfant, par la suite elle est restée à mon service pour s'occuper du cottage. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, elle est rémunérée et prend un jour de congé par semaine. Cela te parait-il suffisant ou vas-tu, elle aussi essayer de la convaincre de rejoindre ton association de défense des elfes de maisons ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

-Tu sais très bien que Poudlard n'est pas un endroit où les choses restent secrètes très longtemps.

-Oui en effet. Et pour répondre à ta question bien qu'elle soit on ne peut plus sarcastique, j'ai compris depuis un certain temps que les elfes de maison n'étaient pas prêts à réclamer des droits. Ils sont encore trop encroûtés dans ces idées que les sorciers leur sont supérieurs. Il y a bien des exceptions comme Dobby et Bonnie, mais je crois qu'il faut leur laisser le temps de voir les choses par eux même au lieu de les obliger à accepter le changement.

-Je crois que tu as raison.

Ils passèrent alors le reste de la journée à discuter, même si Severus prit le temps de faire visiter le cottage à Hermione. Le soir ils savourèrent le repas que Bonnie leur avait préparé, puis ils montèrent se coucher.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, Severus caressant distraitement les épaules d'Hermione, celle-ci se redressa sur son coude et regarda Severus.

-Tu n'avais jamais parlé de ta famille avant aujourd'hui, constata-t-elle.

A ces mots Severus se tendit.

-C'est un sujet que je préfère éviter quand j'en ai l'occasion.

-Pourquoi ?

Severus soupira et se tourna pour faire face à Hermione.

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

-Oui.

-Mon père, Tobias Snape, était un moldu. Ma mère est tombée amoureuse de lui quand elle avait 17 ans. Ils se sont mariés et je suis venu au monde peu après. Tout aurait pu être parfait, une histoire banale d'un moldu et d'une sorcière qui s'aiment et qui ont un enfant. Sauf que ma mère avait caché à mon père qu'elle était sorcière, c'est quand j'ai eu cinq ans et que mes pouvoirs ont commencés à se développer qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Il a alors traité ma mère de monstre, a crié, puis l'a frappé. Et c'est alors devenu quotidien. Il la frappait souvent et ma mère ne se défendait pas. Elle a peu à peu cessé de faire de la magie, parce qu'elle n'en avait plus ni l'envie, ni la force. Puis quand j'ai eu 8 ou 9 ans et que j'ai commencé à m'opposer à lui, c'est moi qu'il a frappé. Parfois ma mère intervenait et prenait les coups à ma place, mais il finissait toujours par revenir sur moi. La plupart des cicatrices de mon dos étaient déjà là bien avant mon entrée parmi les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Puis alors que j'étais à Poudlard depuis deux ans et que j'étais revenu pour les vacances, mon père s'est une nouvelle fois énervé. Il m'a frappé moi, puis ma mère. Le problème, c'est que ce jour là elle ne s'est jamais relevée. Ce salaud l'a tuée devant moi alors que j'avais 12 ans. Depuis ce jour là je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds à Spinner's End. Je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou s'il vit toujours, et cela m'est bien égal.

Hermione regarda Severus et remarqua que le fait de raconter cette histoire l'avait marqué. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de se confier.

-C'est pour cela que j'avais fait une croix sur le fait d'avoir des enfants.

A ces mots, Hermione se coucha et se serra fort contre Severus qui lui rendit son étreinte. C'est comme cela qu'ils s'endormirent lors de leur première nuit à Spring's Cottage.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera évidemment du Noël de Severus et Hermione (comment pourrait-il en être autrement, je vous le demande) et j'espère le publier dans les environs du 22 juillet. En effet je serai absente ce week-end, de dimanche à mardi, et la semaine prochaine du vendredi au lundi d'après. Sauf si j'étais inspirée d'ici demain, mais bon n'y comptez pas trop.**

**Biz à tous ! Alatariel Melawen.**


End file.
